On Thin Ice
by Bits And Pieces
Summary: An unfortunate accident on the way back from a mission leads to trouble for Hogan and Newkirk. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of a sequel to my last story, Caught in the Act, in that it takes place about a month later where my previous story left off, and will include my original character from that story, Gestapo Captain Friedrich Wagner. But you shouldn't need to read that story to understand this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters.

* * *

The operation had gone off without a hitch; bomb a train full of ammunition headed towards Berlin. Carter had set the explosives, Newkirk had helped place them on the track, and Hogan himself got the honors this time to manually plunge the detonator. And oh, what a sight!

_That's one train that won't be reaching its destination, or the Earth, for that matter, any time soon! _Hogan thought, mentally trying to think of some way to congratulate his men on a job well done. _Maybe I'll let them go into town this weekend…I know Newkirk in particular could use some time spent in the company of a pretty Fraulein. _

They were headed back to camp, when they came upon an area that Hogan didn't remember from their trip out to the railroad tracks. There was a large pond in front of them, frozen over, and he knew they hadn't crossed it before. Something about it didn't seem right, so he told his crew to hold up for a moment.

"Carter," he said, keeping his voice low in case any German patrols might be nearby, "I don't remember this pond. You sure you know where you're going?"

"Uh, yeah, Colonel," Carter responded, not sounding sure at all. "I think it's this way," he said, pointing towards the other side of the pond.

Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Andrew, 'ave you got us bleedin' lost again?" He asked the Sergeant, wondering how the man could be so good with explosives, and so bad with directions!

Carter looked at him, embarrassed and annoyed at the same time. "No, I'm not lost! I know it's this way!" He answered defensively. _At least, I hope so! _He thought to himself.

"Well," Hogan said, looking at the frozen surface, "It should be all right to cross. I'll go first, and the rest of you can follow me."

Hogan started across, trying to test each step before he put all of his weight on it. He was just over halfway when suddenly the ice started to crack, splintering in every direction. He wasn't sure which way to move, when he heard someone yell, "Colonel, look out!" and felt hands shoving him from behind. He went flying forward to safety, just in time to hear a loud, "Crraackk!" Hogan got to his feet, turned around, and looked into Newkirk's frightened eyes a split second before the Corporal plunged into the icy water.

"Newkirk!" he shouted, the German patrols suddenly forgotten. He started scrambling for the opening in the pond where Newkirk had disappeared. "Carter!" he yelled, "Help me get Newkirk out of there!"

Carter was standing there in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened, when he heard the Colonel yelling at him to help him rescue Newkirk. He started to inch his way across the pond, aiming for the gaping hole in the middle. Just then they both noticed Newkirk's head bobbing above the water, gasping for breath.

Newkirk wasn't thinking very clearly. He certainly hadn't intended to fall through the ice when he pushed the Colonel to safety. The frigid depths of the water felt like a thousand knives stabbing him at once. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and his heart felt like someone had put a clamp around it, trying to prevent it from beating. He finally broke the surface and inhaled a welcome breath of air.

Hogan moved closer until he could reach out and grab Newkirk's hand. "Here!" he cried out, "Grab hold of me, I'll get you out of there!"

Newkirk looked around, as well as he was able, and saw Hogan reaching toward him. He grabbed onto his hand, willing himself to hang on.

Hogan started pulling and sliding backwards, slowly bringing Newkirk up unto the ice and closer to dry land. Carter, in the meantime, had seen what Hogan was doing. He scooted across the ice, as fast as he dared, giving the break a wide berth. Hogan inched back, Newkirk in tow, until he felt his feet start to hit dirt. Just then Carter caught up with him, and together they dragged Newkirk onto the frozen ground.

"Newkirk!" Hogan called out, leaning in close, "Newkirk, are you okay?"

Newkirk's eyes fluttered open. "C'Colonel, sssoo c'cold…" was all he could manage between his chattering teeth. His body started to shake uncontrollably, and his eyelids were closing again.

"We have to get him someplace warm, fast!" Hogan exclaimed, "Carter, we should be close to the tunnel entrance. Here, help me!" He gestured to Carter to help him get Newkirk to his feet.

The two of them hoisted Newkirk up; arms around his waist, putting Newkirk's arms around their shoulders. They were trying to keep him conscious, but Newkirk appeared to be struggling; managing to open his eyes briefly, trying to walk; then going almost limp.

It took them several minutes to reach the entrance of the emergency tunnel, Carter finally remembering where it was. Hogan had Carter descend first, to help support Newkirk as he helped him onto the ladder. They managed to get him to the bottom, and Newkirk finally collapsed.

* * *

Private Schmidt trod through the woods, going over the same area he had been patrolling for the last three hours. He was cold and bored, and couldn't wait for his shift to be over. _I don't know why Colonel Klink makes us do this, _he thought to himself, frustrated, _there's never been an escape from Stalag thirteen, anyway! _But he stuck to the path that he was supposed to follow, not willing to risk getting into trouble. He knew all too well what happened when orders were not followed.

Suddenly he heard an explosion off in the distance, and turned just in time to see a flash briefly light up the sky. Private Schmidt stood there for a moment, unsure whether to investigate what he'd seen, or stick to his regular patrol. After careful deliberation, he decided he better just do his duty; he didn't want to get accused of abandoning his post!

He continued his trek through the woods, wishing once more that Corporal Molz would appear soon to relieve him, when he heard a loud splash, followed by someone yelling. He couldn't make out the words, but the voice was very familiar. He started in the direction of the noise, moving as quickly and quietly as possible, and soon came upon a frozen pond which had a large hole in the ice about midway across. It appeared that something, or more likely someone, had recently fallen through. He suddenly realized whose voice he'd heard earlier and his eyes widened in surprise…it was Colonel Hogan's!

* * *

Newkirk was shivering violently. He couldn't seem to think straight, and he felt so incredibly tired. He heard someone talking to him, but he didn't have the energy to answer. _Just let me sleep… _

"Newkirk! Newkirk, wake up! Newkirk, can you hear me?" Hogan was crouched over the Corporal, trying desperately to rouse him, without much success. He looked up at Carter and shouted, "Get some help!"

"Yes sir!" Carter responded, and was already turning to head down the tunnel when he heard Hogan add, "And get Sergeant Wilson!"

Carter ran as fast as he could through the tunnel, quickly reaching the main section that was directly below their barracks. He saw Kinch sitting at the table near the ladder that led up to the hidden entrance under the bunk. Kinch was monitoring the radio, and looked up when Carter appeared.

"Kinch!" Carter called out, "We need help…it's Newkirk!"

"What happened?" Kinch asked, jumping up from his seat and removing his headphones.

"He fell through some ice," Carter answered, breathing hard. "We got him into the tunnel…Colonel Hogan's trying to get him up…"

Kinch was already hurrying down the tunnel to help Colonel Hogan with Newkirk. He called back, "Go get Louis, and bring some blankets down here, fast!"

"I'm going to get Wilson, too!" Carter shouted, and practically leaped up the ladder into barracks two.

* * *

Newkirk was trying to sleep, but there was an insistent, nagging voice preventing him from falling into blissful unconsciousness. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. Finally he opened his eyes, and saw Colonel Hogan leaning over him, talking to him urgently, and he tried to force himself to listen.

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief; Newkirk was awake! "Hey, Newkirk, it's time to get up, now. We've got to get back to the barracks." Hogan leaned down and slid his arm behind the Corporal's shoulders. He started to pull him to a sitting position, when Newkirk's eyes blinked several times, and then closed once again.

_Oh, no you don't! _Hogan kept tugging at him, trying to get him to sit up. "C'mon, Newkirk," Hogan barked, worry etched across his face, "Stay with me! Get on your feet, Corporal!"

Newkirk grudgingly opened his eyes. He was aware that Hogan was trying to help him; could hear his voice telling him - no, ordering him - to get up. He started struggling to get to his feet, but couldn't seem to get his legs to cooperate. Not to mention he was soaking wet, which just added to his difficulty.

Just then Hogan looked up and saw Kinch running towards them. He called out, "Kinch! Help me get Newkirk into the main tunnel!"

Kinch came up to them and, without hesitation, leaned down and grabbed Newkirk; pulling him to his feet in one swift motion. He stood on Newkirk's left side, and put his arm around him, while Hogan grabbed him from the right. Together they half-dragged, half-carried Newkirk to the main tunnel area.

When they got there, Carter and Lebeau had just climbed down, carrying several blankets. Sergeant Wilson was with them, and he quickly approached, motioning for Hogan to give him a hand. Kinch held onto Newkirk while Hogan and Wilson quickly stripped him of his soaking-wet uniform. LeBeau had also brought a clean, dry uniform of Newkirk's, which they helped him put on, and then wrapped him in the blankets. Kinch guided him to a bench along the tunnel wall. He sat Newkirk down and plopped next to him to help keep him steady.

Wilson bent over Newkirk to check him out. He was groggy and shaking uncontrollably. His skin was extremely pale, and his heartbeat sluggish. Wilson knew right away what that meant. He turned to Hogan and said, "Colonel, he's got hypothermia. We need to get him upstairs and into bed, and warm him up as quickly as possible."

"All right," Hogan replied, "We'll put him in my quarters; it should be a little warmer in there." Not by much, Hogan knew. They weren't allowed to use the stove at night, and the temperature was below freezing outside. He went over to Newkirk and, grabbing one side while Kinch grabbed the other, pulled Newkirk up and helped him to the ladder. They managed to get him up top and into Hogan's office.

When they got there, Wilson glanced at the bottom bunk, and then back at Hogan. "I'm guessing that's where you want to put him." He stated. He saw Hogan nod, and continued, "Okay, we need a few more blankets to use as insulation between Newkirk and the wall. I want him on his side, back up against the blankets. Colonel, someone needs to crawl in there with him; body heat is the only thing that's gonna save him." Wilson said in his most serious voice.

"I figured as much," Hogan replied, knowing how serious this was. "I'll do it." He still felt responsible for what had happened out there on the pond. Maybe if he had moved faster, instead of standing there watching the cracks in the ice radiating out from under his feet, Newkirk wouldn't have felt compelled to shove him to safety, and fallen in himself.

Lebeau had gone to get a few more blankets; the most that could be spared. While Kinch and Wilson positioned Newkirk on the bunk, Lebeau and Carter wedged the extra blankets between him and the wall. Newkirk was shaking so much that he was making the bunk rattle. His eyes were closing, and he had a pained expression on his face, which made Hogan feel even worse.

"All right, good job guys," Wilson said, motioning everyone except Hogan to the door. When they had left, the Sergeant turned to Hogan. "Okay, Colonel," he moved over to the bunk and held up the blankets that were to cover them both, "Get in here."

Hogan climbed into the bunk and slid up next to Newkirk. He lay on his left side, facing the Corporal. He wrapped his arms around him, drawing him close, and Wilson placed the blankets over them both, tucking one edge in behind Newkirk.

"Now stay like that until morning, and he just might make it." Wilson told Hogan, and then quietly left the office, shutting the door behind him.

The first thing Hogan noticed was how cool Newkirk was to the touch. He began to rub his hand up and down Newkirk's back, hoping it might help him warm up faster. _You've got to make it, Newkirk; _he thought to himself, _I need you! Who else can open a safe like you? _He smiled, and then grew serious. _Besides, the other fellas wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you, would they? And, to be honest, I'd never forgive myself…_

Newkirk's shaking brought Hogan quickly out of his reverie. He was holding the other man tightly against him, willing his body heat to radiate into him, desperately hoping to raise Newkirk's temperature. He lay there for a while, periodically running his hand up and down Newkirk's back, when he began to notice that the shaking had subsided somewhat. He looked at Newkirk's face, and to his surprise, saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him.

"Colonel, is that you?" a soft, cockney-accented voice asked.

Hogan, overjoyed to hear him speak, exclaimed, "Newkirk! You're awake! I thought we'd almost lost you there for a while!"

Newkirk smiled, "Oh, Colonel, you know you can't get rid of me that bloody easy!" he replied. "Say," he added, suddenly aware of where he was, and his close contact with Hogan, "This is a bit of a compromisin' position we're in, isn't it, sir?"

"I'm just here to keep you from freezing to death," Hogan answered, smiling back at him, "Doctor's orders."

Newkirk yawned. He was very tired and just wanted to sleep. He still felt cold, but now it was more like the cold that he felt after an hour of standing outside during roll call in the middle of winter. He looked at Hogan, eyelids drooping, and mumbled, "Well, if its doctor's orders…" Newkirk yawned again, and then his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep, absently sliding his arm around Hogan's waist. Hogan watched him for a few moments, then closed his own eyes and eventually let sleep take him as well.


	2. An Unfortunate Discovery

While Private Schmidt waited for Corporal Molz to show up to relieve him, he scoured the area surrounding the pond several times, looking for any physical evidence that Colonel Hogan had been there. He was convinced that it was Hogan's voice he'd heard; he'd certainly heard it enough around the camp. He was on his third trip circling the perimeter of the small body of water, scrutinizing the ground intensely, when he spotted something near the edge of the pond. He moved in closer and leaned down. Was that what he thought it was? Smiling, he picked it up and examined it. Yes, this would certainly prove that something had been going on out here involving Hogan, and at least one of his men.

Just then Corporal Molz arrived. Schmidt filled him in on what had happened, and showed him what he'd found. The Corporal smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, congratulating him on a job well done. Molz instructed him to go back to camp and tell Sergeant Schultz, who could inform the Kommandant and send more guards out to continue the search.

Schmidt ran back to Stalag 13, and quickly spotted Schultz, who was talking to one of the guards by the gate. "Sergeant Schultz!" He called out as he approached; "There's been an incident back there, in the forest…" He stopped to catch his breath, and pointed in the direction of the area where the pond was located.

"What happened, Private?" Schultz asked him.

Schmidt took a deep breath. "There was an explosion…"

"Ja, we saw it from here!" The guard that Schultz had been talking to piped up.

"…And a few minutes later," Schmidt continued, "I heard a noise, like something breaking, and then a loud splash, and someone yelling. I went to investigate, and found a pond that had a huge hole in the middle, where the ice was cracked, but no one was around. Sergeant," he lowered his voice, "The voice I heard was Colonel Hogan's."

Schultz looked puzzled. "Colonel Hogan?" He echoed, and then shook his head. "No, you couldn't have heard Colonel Hogan's voice. I have been watching the barracks all night, and I never saw him leave."

"It was him, Sergeant, I'm sure of it!" Schmidt was adamant. "Corporal Molz sent me back here to tell you, so you could send out more guards for the search, and tell the Kommandant what's happened."

Schultz had a feeling that Private Schmidt was probably right. He never knew how Colonel Hogan and his men got in and out of the camp unnoticed, and he didn't want to know. Normally, he found that if he just looked the other way when they were up to their "Monkey business," things would eventually turn out all right. But now Hogan had been identified by one of the guards, at least his voice had, and Schultz knew he was going to have to report it. Unless…

"Before I wake up the Kommandant," Schultz said, "I'll go check and see if Colonel Hogan is in the barracks. And if he is, then you must have been mistaken, Private."

"But, Sergeant Schultz," Schmidt replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the prize that he had located near the pond, "Look what I found." He held it out to him.

It was a cover for an RAF enlisted uniform, and it was completely soaked.

* * *

"Kommandant," Schultz called out, knocking loudly on the door to Klink's quarters, "Please, wake up! I have to report something…"

The door swung open, and Klink stood there in his night clothes, scowling at the Sergeant. "What is it, Schultz?" He exclaimed. "You'd better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night!"

"Jawohl, Kommandant, I do!" Schultz answered. "I was just informed by one of my guards that he heard Colonel Hogan's voice earlier this evening, outside of camp!"

"What?" Klink shook his head, trying to rid himself of the remnants of sleep that were still lurking in the back of his brain. "Are you sure, Sergeant?"

"Yes, sir! And he found this!" Schultz held out his hand, showing Klink the blue RAF cover that Schmidt had given him. Then he proceeded to relay to Klink what the Private had told him.

"Well, don't just stand there, Dummkopf," Klink barked at him when the Sergeant had finished speaking, "Sound the alarm! Release the dogs!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz saluted, then turned and started to leave.

"Oh, and Schultz," Klink called out.

Schultz turned back. "Yes, sir?"

"Have you searched the barracks to find out who exactly is missing?"

Schultz swallowed hard. "Not yet, Kommandant."

"Well then," Klink replied, "I think we will start there. Wait here while I get dressed."

A few minutes later, Klink emerged from his quarters, dressed in his uniform. "All right, Schultz, let's go." He stated. As they left the building and started to make their way across the compound to Barracks two, Klink couldn't help muttering to himself, "Why do I have the feeling that we'll find Colonel Hogan in his quarters, in bed, where he's supposed to be!"

* * *

Sometime after he'd fallen asleep, Hogan was abruptly awakened by Newkirk, who had begun to struggle against him like a man trapped: trying to free his arms, pushing his feet against the bottom of the bunk, seemingly desperate to escape. His eyes were still closed, and he was breathing hard and fast.

_Newkirk's having one hell of a nightmare_, Hogan realized, _I better wake him up before he shoves me right out of the bunk! _

"Newkirk," Hogan whispered, then a little louder, "Newkirk, wake up!" Hogan reached for Newkirk's arms, trying to pin them down.

Newkirk's eyes flew open; he looked absolutely terrified. He grabbed Hogan's upper arms, squeezing so hard that Hogan knew he was going to have marks there later. Hogan started shaking him gently, saying, "Newkirk, wake up, it's okay, you're safe…wake up, Newkirk!"

Newkirk had been dreaming that he was trapped underwater, sinking ever deeper, and the more he fought for the surface, the farther down he went. Fear gripped him, and he tried to struggle harder, but something was holding him, preventing him from reaching safety. He opened his eyes, convinced he was going to die, when he became aware that someone was talking to him, shaking him, and as his eyes started to focus, he realized it was Colonel Hogan. "Colonel!" he gasped, becoming fully awake now, "I was drowning…and couldn't get out of the water…"

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream," Hogan responded soothingly. Newkirk released his death grip on Hogan's arms, and Hogan wrapped his own arms around the Corporal; drawing him close, trying to reassure him. He noticed that Newkirk was no longer shivering, and his body was nice and warm. _Thank goodness!_ Hogan thought to himself, relief flooding through him. _Looks like he's gonna be okay! _

Suddenly the door to Hogan's quarters flew open, causing both men to jump. Colonel Klink came striding in, instantly spotting the two men lying together on the bottom bunk.

Hogan practically fell out of the bunk in an effort to stand up, and Newkirk scrambled to his feet, taking his place next to Hogan. As soon as the cold hit him, Newkirk started to shiver again; he still hadn't completely recovered from his hypothermia.

Klink stared at them for a moment, his face already giving away his anger. "Aha! Somehow, I knew I would find you here! What is the meaning of this, Colonel Hogan?" He shouted.

"Well, I, uh…" Hogan stammered.

"Why were you and Corporal Newkirk sleeping in the same bunk?" Klink asked, his voice rising in pitch. "And why is Newkirk shivering?"

"Oh, he's sick, Kommandant." Hogan answered, thinking quickly.

"Is that right?" Klink looked unconvinced.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk interjected, "I started gettin' the chills earlier this evenin'." He wrapped his arms around himself. "The Colonel 'ere, he was just tryin' to warm me up."

"Oh, really?" Klink replied.

"It's true, sir," Hogan said.

"You expect me to believe that, do you, Hogan?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lies!" Klink yelled. He walked a little farther into the room. "Private Schmidt was out on patrol earlier, and apparently he saw an explosion occur off in the distance."

"Is that so?" Hogan feigned ignorance.

"Yes, Hogan, it is. And then he heard shouting, and when he went to investigate, do you know what he found?"

Hogan just shrugged his shoulders.

Klink continued, "He found a pond with a hole in the ice, where someone apparently fell through."

"Well, I hope whoever it was is okay, Kommandant," Hogan responded, trying to sound sympathetic.

Klink looked pointedly at Newkirk, and then back at Hogan. "Oh, I think he's all right, Colonel Hogan; for now. But I haven't told you the best part, have I? Do you know whose voice Private Schmidt says he heard out there?"

"How would I know, Kommandant?" Hogan answered.

"He heard _you_, Hogan!"

"I don't know how, Colonel, I've been here all night." Hogan looked over at Newkirk. "Haven't I?"

"Oh, yes, sir!" Newkirk quickly agreed.

Klink now turned his attention to Newkirk. "So, tell me, Corporal, why are you so cold? You don't look sick to me."

"Oh, but I am!" Newkirk reached up and covered his mouth, coughed loudly, and then went back to hugging himself to keep warm. "You know how these things start, Kommandant; first the chills, then the fever. I just 'aven't gotten to the fever part, yet."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Klink grunted impatiently. "I don't suppose, then, that you can explain to me how Private Schmidt also found _this_ near the pond!" He thrust his arm out, holding Newkirk's cover in his hand.

_Blimey! Must 'ave lost it when I fell in! _Newkirk's eyes widened for a split-second, and then went back to normal, while he tried to hide his surprise. "Oh, that's not mine, if that's what you're thinkin'. I 'ave all me covers; they're in me footlocker. I'd be glad to show you, Kommandant."

Klink was not fooled. "You know what I think, Corporal Newkirk?" He now stated, "I think you're the one who fell through that ice out there, and Colonel Hogan pulled you out. I think you were both trying to escape, and the only reason you came back is so that Hogan could keep you from freezing to death. That's what I think!"

Klink turned to Hogan. "Now, I'll ask you again, and I want the truth, Colonel. Why was Corporal Newkirk in your bunk with you? And remember, there are several answers you can give me, any number of which I could have you shot for immediately!"

Hogan was mentally chiding himself for not catching the fact that Newkirk had lost his cover out there. He must have been so worried about him, that he hadn't even noticed the Corporal didn't have it when they'd gotten back to camp. He had to think of something to try to throw Klink off the track. He took a deep breath, and then let out a sigh. "All right, Kommandant. The truth is, Newkirk was having a terrible nightmare. He got scared, and I was just trying to calm him down."

"I don't believe you!"

Hogan shrugged. "Okay, I was the one who was having the nightmare."

Klink just stared at Hogan, full of rage.

Hogan tried again. "He was lonely?"

"Colonel…"

"I was lonely?"

"I'm warning you…"

"We're in love?"

"Hogaaan!" Klink's shout was enough to wake the entire barracks. "I've had just about enough of this! Schultz!" He yelled for his Sergeant, who appeared almost instantly. "Take these men to the cooler; I'll deal with them in the morning!" Klink whirled around and stormed out of the barracks.

Hogan watched him leave, and then retorted, "Well! He's certainly not getting a Christmas present from _me_ this year!"

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz spoke up, "I have to take you and Newkirk here to the cooler right away."

Hogan looked at him. His expression grew serious. "I know, Schultz. Let's go." As they left his quarters, he reached over and pulled his jacket off the back of the chair.

Schultz escorted them out, letting Newkirk grab his overcoat on the way. He led them across the compound and into the cooler, guiding them to one of the cells. Once they were inside, he started to close the door, but stopped short and looked at Hogan.

"Is he going to be okay, Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Schultz," Hogan answered, glancing over at Newkirk and back to the Sergeant. "I'm sure he'll be okay." Hogan paused, and then added, "I just wish we had some blankets in here."

"Maybe I can get you a few blankets from the barracks?" Schultz offered.

Hogan smiled at him. "That would be very nice of you, Schultz," he said.

Schultz smiled back, and then closed and locked the door. When he had gone, Hogan looked at Newkirk, who was still shivering, even with his coat on. He motioned for him to have a seat on the cot in the room, and started to take off his jacket to wrap around him, but Newkirk waved him off.

"Colonel, I'm fine." Newkirk told him. "Besides, you need that to keep yourself warm."

Hogan finished taking it off anyway, and draped it across Newkirk's shoulders. "You can use it until Schultz comes back; he's going to get us some blankets." He sat down next to Newkirk and put his arm around him, trying to add what warmth he could.

Newkirk flashed him an embarrassed smile. "Thanks, Colonel." He said, accepting Hogan's help. He sat there for a few minutes, leaning against Hogan, lost in thought, and then said, "Colonel, I'm sorry I lost me cover out there. I've put us in a right spot o' trouble, I 'ave!"

"It's not your fault, Newkirk. I should have noticed that you lost it." Hogan paused, and then added, "And I never should have tried to lead you across that pond. It's my fault we're in this mess."

Newkirk's eyes widened in surprise, "You couldn't 'ave known the ice would break, now, could you, Colonel? It was just a bit o' bad luck, I'd say. Besides," he continued, a smile forming on his face, "Ol' Klink'll figure out he doesn't really 'ave anythin' on us, and let us out in no time."

"I'm sure you're right, Newkirk." Hogan smiled back.

Just then the door to the cell opened, and Schultz entered. He had several blankets in one arm, and a cup in his other hand that held something steaming hot in it. Hogan got up and met him at the door. Schultz handed the blankets off to Hogan, who immediately took them over to Newkirk. The Corporal removed Hogan's jacket and gave it back to him, and then proceeded to wrap the blankets around himself. Hogan slipped his jacket on, and turned back to Schultz.

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz said when he once again had his attention. "I brought something hot for Newkirk to drink. I thought it might help him warm up." He passed the cup to Hogan.

"Thanks, Schultz!" Hogan replied gratefully, getting a good whiff of the contents of the cup. He looked at Schultz in surprise. "Is this cocoa?"

Schultz smiled. "Yes, it is! Colonel Klink wanted me to make some for him before he went back to bed, so I just made a little extra. I thought Newkirk could use it."

Hogan smiled broadly at the Sergeant. "Thanks, Schultz. That was very thoughtful of you." _I'm going to have to get him a whole case of candy bars for this!_

"You're welcome, Colonel Hogan. Just don't tell anybody, okay?"

"I promise, Schultz, I won't tell a soul."

Schultz nodded, and then shut the door, locked it from the outside, and left.

Hogan took the cup over to Newkirk. "Hey, Newkirk, look what Schultz brought you!" He exclaimed, as he handed it to the Corporal and sat down next to him.

Newkirk took the cup and inhaled deeply. "Hot chocolate! Blimey, if I'd known I'd get this kind of treatment, I'd 'ave fallen through the ice sooner!" He started to sip at it, relishing the warmth it produced as it radiated through him from the inside; not to mention how good it tasted! When he had finished, he set the cup down on the floor near the wall.

"So, did that help, Newkirk?" Hogan asked him.

"Oh, yes, sir! I feel much better, Colonel." Newkirk replied.

"Good. Now, why don't you get some sleep?" He told him, patting his leg. He got up and started to pace again.

"What about you, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"Oh, I'll get some sleep later, Newkirk," Hogan replied. "I'm not really tired."

"Well, all right, sir." Newkirk knew it was pointless to argue with him. He curled up on the cot and covered up with the blankets, and before long fell fast asleep.

Hogan kept pacing, periodically looking over at Newkirk. He had a bad feeling that they were in for more trouble, but he was determined to keep that to himself. For now, all he could do was to keep watch, and wait to see what the morning had in store for them.


	3. A Bruised Ego

A/N: I was planning to update this story once a week; kind of like a serial, just to give myself more time to get the next chapter ready. But I'm going to post this chapter now, because I want to get this story moving along.

And of course, I do not own any of the Hogan's Heroes characters; however, Private Rolf Schmidt is my own creation.

* * *

A sound filtered into Hogan's brain, which brought him out of his sleep. For a moment he tried to get his bearings, and realized he was sitting on the floor of one of the cells in the cooler, leaning against the wall. He must have dozed off after he'd sat down to rest; having grown tired of pacing. The sound came again, stone scraping against stone, and he recognized what it was; the secret entrance into the cell was being opened.

As soon as the square block of cement swung open, LeBeau poked his head in, and looked around. He saw Newkirk stretched out on the cot, fast asleep under a pile of blankets, and as his gaze swept the cell, he spotted Colonel Hogan, sitting against the wall, looking back at him with a grin.

"Come on in, LeBeau," Hogan said jovially, and then stood up and stretched his muscles. Sleeping in a sitting position always made him a little stiff.

"Colonel," LeBeau replied quietly, so as not to wake Newkirk, "I brought you and Newkirk some breakfast."

Hogan smiled. "I hope you've got some coffee there to go with it!" He walked over and grabbed the tray that LeBeau was attempting to hand him with one hand. Once Hogan had gotten a hold of it, LeBeau crawled into the cell, followed by Carter, who had insisted on coming with him.

"How is he, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked, nodding in Newkirk's direction as he took the tray back from Hogan.

Hogan noticed the look of concern on LeBeau's and Carter's faces. "He's fine," he replied, reassuring them both.

Just then Newkirk stirred and rolled over. His eyes opened, and, after blinking a few times, he sat up on the cot, suddenly remembering where he was. He looked over and spotted Hogan, along with LeBeau and Carter. And at that instant he also smelled something delicious coming from whatever LeBeau was holding in his hands. He brought his own hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and then looked at Hogan.

"Colonel," Newkirk said, "What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty in the morning." LeBeau answered him.

"Funny," Newkirk smirked at LeBeau, "You don't look like a Colonel to me!"

LeBeau made a face at him. "Just for that, maybe I won't cook you breakfast anymore!"

"All right, you two!" Hogan intervened. "LeBeau, what have you heard?"

"Nothing yet, Colonel," LeBeau told him.

"Yeah, Colonel, it's been pretty quiet." Carter added. "Klink went back to his quarters after he left the barracks last night, and, since morning roll call, he's been in his office."

"Has he made any calls out?" Hogan asked.

"No, sir," LeBeau answered, "Kinch has been watching the phone lines all morning. It's been quiet."

Hogan appeared to be contemplating. "Well," he spoke up at last, "Maybe Klink's not gonna pursue this, after all. I mean, we're still here, so no one's actually escaped. I'll bet once he cools off, he'll let us out of here, and forget all about it."

"No doubt about it, Colonel!" Newkirk exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you? Why, we'll be out of 'ere in time for lunch, I'd wager!"

"I hope so, Newkirk," Hogan replied, looking over at him, "Hanging around in the cooler is not my idea of a good time."

"Colonel," Carter said, deciding that now was as good a time as any to say what he'd wanted to say since he'd gotten there. "I'm really sorry that I got us lost out there. If I hadn't, you and Newkirk wouldn't be in all this trouble right now, and…"

"It's okay, Carter," Hogan interrupted him. "It's not your fault. I was the one who decided to try to cross that pond. And, to be honest, I'm the one who should have fallen through. Newkirk just decided to play hero, that's all." Hogan glanced at the Corporal and smiled.

Newkirk smiled back. Then he looked at Carter and said, "Yeah, it's okay, Andrew. It was actually my fault for pushin' the Colonel the way I did. If I'd given 'im a chance to get out of the way, I wouldn't 'ave fallen in, now, would I? Besides, I'm feelin' just fine, so, no 'arm done. All's well that ends well, right?"

Carter looked at his English friend, relieved. "I'm glad you're okay, Newkirk," he responded, his voice full of emotion.

"Me, too, Carter," Newkirk replied sincerely, then looked at LeBeau. "Now, 'ow about handin' over some o' that breakfast, Louis? I'm starvin'!"

* * *

Klink was tired; tired and irritable. If there was one thing he hated, and it happened all too frequently, was being awakened in the middle of the night by some crisis or another, usually involving Hogan or one of his men. He just didn't understand it; why couldn't they at least have the courtesy to confine their trouble-making to the daylight hours, and let him get a decent night's sleep!

And now he found himself sitting at his desk, pretending to go over the reports that were scattered across the top of it, but his mind was too busy mulling over the events of the previous night. Was it possible? Had he guessed correctly? Could Hogan and Newkirk have been outside of the camp? But if so, how could they have gotten out, and then back in again, without being seen?

Klink shook his head. No, it's not possible. They couldn't have been out where Private Schmidt claimed that he'd heard Hogan's voice. He must have been mistaken. But then, what were they doing in Hogan's bunk, together? Perhaps the Englander actually had been coming down with something. Still, it was highly irregular. _I don't like that at all! _He thought to himself.

And then there was the RAF cover that Private Schmidt had found, but it didn't have Newkirk's name in it, so he couldn't exactly consider it concrete proof, could he? And if he decided to pursue this, he would have to report it, which would inevitably lead to a visit from Major Hochstetter. Klink shuddered at the thought. _Oh, I hate that man! I really do!_

Maybe, Klink decided at last, his best course of action was to let it go. After all, there was no one missing, was there? So there was no reason to bother headquarters about it.

Just then Klink heard a knock on the door to his office, and called out, "Come in," for once grateful for the intrusion.

The door opened, and Schultz stood there, hovering. "Fraulein Hilda said you wanted to see me, Kommandant?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, Schultz, I did," Klink answered, "Come in, please."

Schultz stepped into the room, coming up to stand in front of Klink's desk.

"Sergeant Schultz," Klink said, "I want you to release Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk from the cooler, and escort them back to their barracks."

Schultz looked puzzled. "You do, Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, Sergeant, I do," Klink told him. "I've thought it over, and I don't believe Private Schmidt could have heard Hogan's voice outside of camp last night."

"You don't, sir?"

"No, I don't. And I also don't believe that this RAF cover belongs to Newkirk." Klink picked it up from his desk and held it out to the Sergeant. "It has no name in it; it could belong to any RAF Corporal. I don't know exactly where Private Schmidt found this, but it doesn't prove anything to me. And I would suggest that you tell that Private to be more careful in the future. I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by some young guard's suspicions that were obviously brought on by a vivid imagination!" By the time he finished, he was almost shouting.

Schultz swallowed hard. "Yes, sir. I will have a talk with him right away, sir."

"After you release the men in the cooler, of course."

"Of course, Herr Kommandant!"

Klink looked at Schultz impatiently. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" Schultz turned and exited Klink's office, shutting the door on his way out. He felt relieved as he left the building and headed over to the cooler. Everything seemed to be back to normal, and that's just how he liked it.

* * *

Private Rolf Schmidt was on cloud nine; he couldn't be more pleased with himself. He had actually discovered something important…something that was sure to lead to some long-awaited recognition for him; and perhaps, even a promotion! It was certainly a long time coming; at least, he thought so. Promotions were hard to come by behind the front lines. He'd been up for one two months ago, but they'd given it to Molz, instead. Now he was expected to wait six more months. Six! Here he was, nineteen already, and still a Private!

But that would soon change; it had to, after what he'd discovered last night. Schmidt smiled as he walked across the compound, on his way to his quarters to get some rest before his next shift, which started at 2000 hours.

Suddenly he stopped short; up ahead he saw Sergeant Schultz, and he was leading Colonel Hogan and that Englander out of the cooler, and back to the barracks! What was going on?

Schmidt waited until the Sergeant had finished, and quickly caught up to him as he left Barracks two. "Sergeant Schultz!" he called out as he approached the rotund guard.

Schultz turned and looked in his direction. "Oh, Private Schmidt," Schultz said as he saw the young man approach, "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on, Sergeant? Why are you taking Colonel Hogan and that English Corporal back to the barracks?"

"It's Colonel Klink's orders, Private," Schultz answered him. "And the Kommandant wanted me to tell you that he doesn't believe that these men were outside of the camp last night, and that you must have been imagining things."

Schmidt looked shocked. "What? Sergeant, I know what I heard! I know it was Colonel Hogan out there! It had to be!"

"The Kommandant thinks you were mistaken," Schultz informed him, "And so do I."

"But, what about the cover I found?" Schmidt exclaimed.

Schultz shrugged. "There was no name on it. It could belong to anybody."

Schmidt stood there, his eyes wide with disbelief, his jaw hanging down, while he listened as Schultz continued.

"Colonel Klink is not very happy with you reporting this, and waking him up in the middle of the night. You had better be more careful in the future, Private Schmidt, or you will find yourself in serious trouble. Do you understand?"

Schmidt looked at him, and realized he was serious. "I…I understand, Sergeant." He managed to stammer out.

"Good." Schultz replied. Then he headed off toward the guard's quarters.

Schmidt stood there, watching him leave, wondering how this could have happened. He knew it had been Colonel Hogan's voice out there; he knew it! And now, not only was he not getting the praise and admiration that he'd been expecting, he was actually in trouble!

No, this wasn't fair, Schmidt thought to himself as he stormed off to his quarters. There had to be something he could do; some way he could prove what had happened out there; someone he could talk to that would believe him…

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. An idea had popped into his brain; a way to get the recognition he deserved, and get that miserable old Colonel Klink in trouble for not listening to him in the first place. He started walking again, only this time he headed for the motor pool, and the trucks that were scheduled to leave camp to pick up supplies in town.

When he got there, Schmidt found what he was looking for. There was a supply truck getting ready to leave in ten minutes, and it's destination was very close to where he wanted to go. He casually asked if he could go along; he just wanted to get out of camp for awhile, and he'd certainly be willing to help out. The Sergeant in charge looked at him strangely; not used to having guards volunteer for loading supply trucks! But he agreed; he certainly wasn't going to turn down an extra pair of hands.

* * *

When the truck finally pulled up to the supply house in town, the men got out and went around back to begin loading up the boxes. Once they were finished, the Sergeant in charge told them to take a thirty minute break. That's what Schmidt had been counting on.

Schmidt knew the town they were in pretty well; he'd been there many times, himself. He walked up the street two blocks, and turned left. One more block, and another left. And there, on the right-hand side, stood an opposing building; two-stories high, made of red brick, with small windows dotting the side.

He stood there, looking at it, and started to lose his nerve, wondering if he could go through with this. He was about to turn around and head back to the truck, when he reminded himself of why he'd come all this way out here in the first place. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, and before he realized it, he was marching straight for the front door.

As soon as he entered, Schmidt started to become nervous again. But before he had a chance to change his mind, the Lieutenant at the front desk spotted him, and after waving him over, asked, rather impatiently, "What do you want, Private?"

Schmidt was getting scared. He was really starting to regret his decision at this point. But, if he didn't go through with it, how was anyone ever going to know that he was right? No, he was going to go through with this; he deserved it! After all, he had come all this way to Gestapo Headquarters.

"Lieutenant," Schmidt stated, "I would like to speak to Major Hochstetter."


	4. Unexpected trouble

Private Rolf Schmidt was standing at the door to Major Hochstetter's office. He'd found it easily enough from following the Lieutenant's directions, but now that he was actually here, his apprehension had started to get the best of him, and he was hesitating. Should he really go through with this? He had some idea what the Major was like; he'd seen him plenty of times in camp. And he had also noticed a marked expression of fear on Colonel Klink's face when Hochstetter was around, although the Kommandant invariably attempted to hide it, albeit unsuccessfully.

Schmidt stood up straight and took a big breath. As he exhaled forcibly, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. Hochstetter might be intimidating, but he was also the only one who, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, would believe him. And besides, he had come all this way…he wasn't about to back out now.

Schmidt lowered his hand and listened. After a moment he heard the unmistakable voice of Major Hochstetter call out loudly, "Come in!" He gathered his courage, swallowed hard, and entered the room.

As Schmidt entered the office, Hochstetter glanced up at him and barked impatiently, "What do you want, Private? I'm very busy right now." Then he went back to frowning at the papers on his desk.

Hochstetter was indeed busy, looking over the latest report of sabotage that had occurred only last night; a train full of ammunition had been blown up not far from Stalag 13. And of course, he was supposed to find out who had been able to accomplish such a feat; as if he didn't know already! Oh, if only he had some proof, one tiny shred of evidence, he'd have Colonel Hogan's head on a platter!

"Um, Major Hochstetter?" Schmidt asked timidly, and then blurted out in a rush, "I'm a guard at Stalag 13, and last night when I was on patrol, I heard Colonel Hogan's voice outside of camp…"

Hochstetter's head snapped up, and he looked at the Private incredulously. "What?" He nearly shouted, causing the Private to visibly wince.

Schmidt was caught off guard for just a moment, and then he launched into his story of what he had heard and discovered the previous evening, ending with what the Kommandant had decided, and why he had come to Gestapo Headquarters to tell him directly.

Hochstetter looked at him thoughtfully, the wheels turning quickly in his head. "You did the right thing, Private Schmidt," he responded at last, "With you as a witness; it looks like I have the proof I need to bring Colonel Hogan in for questioning, and the Englander, as well. I've had my suspicions about him. He must be involved in Hogan's operation; after all, I'm sure the Colonel wouldn't be able to pull off all of that sabotage by himself." Hochstetter got up from his desk and walked over to the coat rack to retrieve his overcoat. "Good work, Private," He said, while he slipped the coat over his uniform, "Why don't you come with me while I pay a visit to Colonel Klink, and find out why he didn't report this?"

"Of course, Herr Major!" Schmidt readily agreed, while inside he was practically jumping for joy. _This oughtta show Colonel Klink!_

* * *

"Oomf!" LeBeau exclaimed, as he tripped over Newkirk's foot for the second time that afternoon, nearly losing his balance. "Newkirk! Move your big feet! What are you trying to do, kill me? Do you have to sit so close to the stove while I'm making lunch?"

"I can't help it, Louis," Newkirk replied defensively, "It's the warmest place in the barracks, isn't it? I'm just tryin' to keep the chill out o' me bones."

LeBeau looked at him, suddenly concerned. "I thought you said you were fine, Newkirk. Are you still cold?"

"Relax, Louis, I'm not freezin' to death," Newkirk answered reassuringly, "I'm just feelin' the cold a bit more than usual, that's all. Nothin' to worry about."

LeBeau visibly relaxed. "Well, if that's all it is," and then he smirked, "Just keep your feet out of my way!"

Before Newkirk could respond with a retort of his own, the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and the Colonel strode out, coming over to join the two men.

"Is Kinch still down in the tunnel?" Hogan called out as he approached them.

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau answered, "He's monitoring the radio and the phone lines. Do you want me to go and get him?"

"No, that's okay, LeBeau. I'm sure he'll let me know if he has anything to report."

As if on cue, the false bottom bunk banged open, and Kinch climbed out. He hit the trigger to close their hidden entrance to the tunnels, and walked over to the far end of the table, stopping near Hogan.

"Anything, Kinch?" Hogan asked.

"Nothing, Colonel," Kinch replied, shaking his head. "No calls in or out."

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. "Looks like we're in the clear." He grinned at the three of them, and then suddenly realized he was a man short. "Where's Carter?" He asked, glancing around and not seeing the Sergeant anywhere in the common room of the barracks.

"He's right outside, sir," LeBeau informed him, "He said he wanted to get some sun; you know how he likes to sit outside when it's bright out."

"In this weather? It's 35 degrees out there!"

Kinch smiled. "Oh, you know Carter, sir, he doesn't seem to mind the cold. It probably reminds him of his home in North Dakota."

"Well, if you ask me," Newkirk piped up from his position near the stove, "It's just as bloody cold in 'ere."

Now Hogan's face took on a concerned look. "Are you still cold, Newkirk?"

"Oh, I'm all right, Colonel…as long as I'm sittin' 'ere near the stove!" Newkirk flashed him a smile, the one he used when he was just joking, but he could see that the Colonel wasn't buying it.

"Newkirk," Hogan came over and sat down near him. He was beginning to sound worried. "I think maybe I better have Wilson check you over. You still haven't recovered completely from the hypothermia, have you?"

"Colonel, I'm fine, really!" Newkirk exclaimed, wishing that everyone would stop fussing over him. "I don't need a ruddy medic to look me over, and tell me that I'm…"

Suddenly Carter burst through the door into the barracks. His eyes immediately lighted on Hogan, and he yelled out, "Colonel! There's a Gestapo car coming through the gate…I think it's Major Hochstetter's car!"

"Hochstetter?" LeBeau replied, his eyes widening in surprise, "What's he doing here?"

Hogan got up swiftly from the table and hurried over to the door, his four men crowding around him. They watched as the car approached the porch leading up to Klink's office, and then came to a stop. The backseat door opened and Hochstetter stepped out, looking like a man on a mission. Just then the door on the opposite side of the car opened as well, and the other occupant from the backseat emerged, dressed in a German enlisted uniform.

"It's Hochstetter, all right," Newkirk said, standing next to Hogan. "And who's that with 'im?"

"Isn't that the guard that reported hearing you outside of camp last night, Colonel?" Carter spoke up from behind him, while craning his neck to get a better look. "And found Newkirk's cover?"

Hogan suddenly got a bad feeling in his gut. He glanced at Newkirk, who looked back, his expression reflecting the anxiety that was on his own face.

Schultz had now appeared in front of Klink's office, and Hochstetter was talking to him. Then Hochstetter and the man that had arrived with him climbed up the steps, while Schultz turned and made a beeline in their direction.

When he got to Barracks two, Schultz stopped in front of the men clustered in the doorway. "Colonel Hogan," he stated, a little out of breath, "Major Hochstetter wants to see you and Corporal Newkirk in the Kommandant's office right away."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, Schultz." Hogan replied.

* * *

Klink was hunched over his desk, busy with paperwork, as usual. There was a knock on the door, and he called out absently, "Come in."

The door opened, and Hilda stated in her best business voice, "Major Hochstetter is here to see you, Kommandant."

Klink looked up, surprise and fear registering in his eyes. "Major Hochstetter is here?"

Just then Hochstetter wormed his way into the office, brushing past Hilda, but not without a quick appreciative glance at Klink's attractive secretary. "Klink!" He snapped, "You are in a lot of trouble!"

Klink stood up quickly. "What do you mean, Major Hochstetter?" He asked, wondering what had prompted this unexpected and unwelcome visit from the man he most despised. And then Private Schmidt entered his office, and his heart jumped into his throat.

Hochstetter saw Klink's reaction, and a small smile formed on his face. "Why don't we wait until Sergeant Schultz returns with Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk, Ja?"

Klink glanced at Schmidt, saw the smug look on his face, and at that moment he became angry. _Oh, you are in serious trouble now, Private Schmidt! We'll see how glib you are when I have you transferred to the Russian Front! How dare you disregard your Chain of Command like this! _He turned to Hochstetter and, trying to keep his emotions in check, stated loudly, "I can assure you, Major, that whatever this Private has told you, he is completely mistaken!"

"And what do you think he's told me, Klink?" Hochstetter responded coolly.

At that moment the door to Klink's office opened, and Schultz entered. "Kommandant, I have brought Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk, as Major Hochstetter requested."

"Bring them in, Sergeant!" Hochstetter barked at him.

Schultz motioned to the two men, and they walked into the office and stood by the wall in front of the safe, facing Klink's desk.

Hochstetter looked them over, his eyes narrowing. "So, Private Schmidt," he said, staring at Hogan, "Is this the man whose voice you heard last night?"

"Yes, Herr Major!" Schmidt replied eagerly. "I'd recognize Colonel Hogan's voice anywhere!"

Hochstetter smiled. "And you say you found Corporal Newkirk's cover out near the pond as well?"

"Jawohl, I did, Herr Major! I gave it to Sergeant Schultz when I told him what happened."

Hochstetter turned to Schultz. "And what did you do with it, Sergeant?"

"I…I gave it to the Kommandant, Major," Schultz stammered, his eyes widening with fear.

"Kommandant," Hochstetter now turned his attention to Klink. "I trust you still have the Englander's cover in your possession, Ja?" He stretched out his hand.

Klink picked it up from where it still lay on his desk, and handed it to Hochstetter. "Major, I can assure you that this cover that Private Schmidt found does not belong to Corporal Newkirk." Klink stated. "He and Colonel Hogan never left camp last night; in fact, they were in the barracks the whole time. Besides, there's no name on the cover, so it could belong to anyone. And I resent these accusations, Major! That you would take the word of a Private over mine, a Colonel in the Luftwaffe! Why, I never should have…"

"Enough, Klink!" Hochstetter shouted, his face turning bright red. He took a step back, and fought to regain his temper "Were you aware, Kommandant," he continued, growling more quietly, "That there was an act of sabotage that was carried out last night, not far from here?"

"There was?" Klink answered, surprised.

"Ja, there was. A train full of ammunition was blown up."

"That must have been the explosion we heard, Kommandant." Schultz interjected.

"Aha! So you were aware of it, weren't you, Klink?" Hochstetter's voice shot up.

"Well, I hardly see what that has to do with two of my prisoners trying to escape; which, as you can see, didn't happen!"

"Oh, but they weren't trying to escape, Klink," Hochstetter leaned in conspiratorially, "They were the ones who sabotaged the train. And on their way back here, they apparently ran into some trouble, which your Private Schmidt here discovered while he was out on patrol. What I want to know is, why didn't you report it?"

Hogan, who had been listening to the conversation, now piped up, "There was an explosion last night, Major? Funny, I didn't hear anything. Did you, Newkirk?" He asked, looking in the Corporal's direction.

"Not a thing, Colonel." Newkirk answered, but his voice lacked the usual energy that was there when they were trying to pull a fast one over Klink, and in this case, Hochstetter as well.

Hogan noticed, and he grew concerned again. He needed to get Newkirk back to the barracks as soon as possible. "You see, Major?" He said, addressing Hochstetter, "We were asleep in the barracks all last night. So, if there's nothing else, I think we'll just be going…"

"Oh you'll be going all right, Hogan," Hochstetter replied, almost sweetly, "You and the Englander are going to Gestapo Headquarters with me, and we are going to have a nice, long talk!" Then he turned to Schultz. "Take them outside to my car!" He shouted. "And tell the driver we'll be leaving in a few minutes!"

Schultz motioned Hogan and Newkirk out of the office, and escorted them to Hochstetter's car. When they were climbing down the steps, Newkirk suddenly stumbled, and almost fell headlong to the ground below. Hogan, who was right in front of him, caught him and broke his fall. "Are you all right, Newkirk?" He asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk said tiredly. "I'm just feelin' a bit weak, is all. I'll be all right."

Hogan held on to him anyway, while they walked the rest of the way to the car. One thing he knew for sure; Gestapo Headquarters was no place for Newkirk right now.

Back in the office, Hochstetter was finishing up with Klink. "I'm taking Private Schmidt here with me to Headquarters," he told him, "So he can make a formal statement. And when he is finished, he will return here to resume his duties, and then I'll be taking your formal statement, Klink. Is that understood?"

Klink looked at Hochstetter resignedly. "Understood, Major." He answered, as he sank back down in his chair.

"I thought you would, Klink." Hochstetter stated, pleased with himself. Then he gestured to Private Schmidt, and they left the office.

_What am I going to do, now?_ Klink thought in despair.

* * *

Once they got outside, Hochstetter saw that Hogan and Newkirk were still standing by the car, and Schultz was talking to the driver. "Sergeant Schultz," he called out loudly, "Put those two prisoners in the car at once!"

Schultz whipped around, as well as he could, and instinctively saluted. "Jawohl, Herr Major! Right away, Herr Major!" He stepped over and grabbed the handle of the door to the back seat and opened it, standing back to allow Newkirk and Hogan to get in. Once they were inside, Private Schmidt walked up and flashed Schultz a self-satisfied grin, and then climbed in next to Hogan. Schultz shut the door, and went around to the front passenger side to let Hochstetter in.

As soon as Hochstetter was seated, Schultz closed the door, and stepped back. The car started up, and slowly made its way to the front gate, picking up speed as it left the camp.


	5. Wagner Called To Help

"What are we gonna to do, Kinch?" Carter asked the Sergeant standing next to him in the doorway of Barracks two, as they watched Hochstetter's car disappear out the gate. He, Kinch, and LeBeau had gone into Hogan's quarters when the Colonel and Newkirk had been taken to Klink's office, and had listened in on the conversation. When they'd heard Hochstetter order Schultz to take the two men to his car, they had put away the coffee pot and hurried back to the door, just in time to watch helplessly as Hogan and Newkirk were whisked out of camp.

"We have to do something," LeBeau said, "Hochstetter's taking them to Gestapo Headquarters!"

"I know, Louis," Kinch replied, his worried expression speaking volumes. He thought furiously for a few moments, and then an idea hit him, and his face lit up. "I've got it!" He exclaimed, and then turned around and headed for the false bottom bunk. He hit the trigger, and once it rose, he quickly climbed down to the tunnel below, Carter and LeBeau right behind him.

When he reached the bottom, Kinch went over to the switchboard and started to make a call. Carter and LeBeau stood nearby, wondering what he was planning. Kinch heard the call connect, and after a few rings, the phone on the other end of the line was picked up, and a tired-sounding voice answered, "Berlin Headquarters, this is Lieutenant Mueller speaking."

"Lieutenant Mueller," Kinch stated in his best, _I am a top-ranking German officer, don't mess with me! _voice, "This is General Kinchmeyer. I need to speak to…" he pulled the phone a few inches away from his face, and called out like he was talking to someone on the other side of the room, "What was that name again?" He paused for a few seconds, as though getting an answer, and then put the phone back to his ear. "Oh, yes, a Captain Wagner; he works in the files room. There's some information I need him to retrieve for me."

"Of course, Herr General!" Came the reply, the Lieutenant sounding much more alert now, "I'll get him for you right away, sir!"

Kinch looked at LeBeau and Carter, and gave them a big smile. They smiled back, nodding in understanding.

* * *

Gestapo Captain Friedrich Wagner did indeed work at the headquarters in Berlin. Most of the time he was kept busy with the usual office-type duties; separating incoming documents, organizing records, retrieving information upon request, etc. Occasionally he would be sent out as a courier to transport sensitive information to various high-level meetings, his Top Secret clearance making him ideal for the job.

Wagner had been on one such trip a while back, transporting a briefcase to a secret meeting in Dusseldorf, when a terrible snowstorm forced him to take refuge in a nearby prison camp, which happened to be Stalag 13. He'd left his briefcase in the Kommandant's safe overnight, and had continued on in the morning, unaware that the camp housed a prisoner who had an understanding with that particular safe.

The information had been discovered by the Allies, of course, and he'd been blamed for it weeks later. Wagner figured out that, somehow, it had been compromised at the Stalag he'd stayed at. So he went back there and set a trap for the resident safecracker.

After he'd caught Newkirk trying to steal the new information that he had planted in the safe, Wagner planned to take him in and have him questioned as a spy. But before he got halfway to Gestapo Headquarters, he'd decided to use Newkirk's talents to rob a jewelry store safe for him instead, and use the precious gems to buy his way out of Germany. Wagner had never been happy with his role in the Gestapo, and his father was a cruel SS General, who treated the Captain almost as badly as the prisoners he interrogated.

But when the time came, Wagner's father showed up after Newkirk had opened the safe, and after a very unpleasant confrontation, Wagner shot and killed his father, saving Newkirk's life in the process. Newkirk convinced him to join the Allies, and when Hogan and the rest of the men showed up soon after, Hogan was surprised, but very pleased to find out they would have a contact in the Gestapo. Wagner had been helping them for about a month now, and the Brass at Berlin Headquarters were none the wiser.

* * *

"Captain Wagner, there's a call for you; it sounds important." Lieutenant Mueller said as he caught up to him up in one of the archive rooms upstairs.

Wagner turned to look at him. "A call, for me?" He answered, mystified. Who would be calling him at work? It couldn't be the Underground; they usually contacted him at his house out in the country.

"It's a General Kinchmeyer, Captain," the Lieutenant told him.

Wagner inwardly smiled, knowing immediately who it was. "Thank you, Lieutenant." He went to the phone and picked it up. "General Kinchmeyer, this is Captain Wagner speaking. What can I do for you, sir?"

"Captain Wagner, I need you to retrieve two files from Gestapo Headquarters immediately." Kinch said over the phone, hoping Wagner would catch on. He knew it wasn't a secure line.

"Two files from Gestapo Headquarters, sir?" Wagner repeated, trying to understand. It was the first time he'd ever been contacted like this, and he wasn't sure what Sergeant Kinch was alluding to.

"Yes, Captain, two very important files. It's a matter of life and death."

A light bulb went off in Wagner's head as he suddenly understood what Kinch was telling him. "Yes, General, I will go there at once. Where would you like them delivered, sir?"

"You'll be told when you get there, Captain. Now, get going, schnell!"

"Yes, General, I'll leave at once!" Wagner hung up the phone and hurried out of the office, grabbing his coat on the way. Once outside, he got into his car, and headed to Gestapo Headquarters, as fast as he dared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the drive to Gestapo Headquarters in Hochstetter's car was made largely in silence. Private Schmidt sat next to Hogan in the back seat, and when they left the camp, he was practically gloating over his victory. He'd not only provided proof that the Colonel and the Englander had been outside of camp, he'd also shown that miserable Kommandant of his that he wasn't about to be ignored. And he had even impressed Major Hochstetter, to boot! Maybe this would lead to a transfer to the Gestapo!

But as the trip wore on, Schmidt stole a few glances at Hogan, and saw the worry on his face. And it was then that he also noticed that the English Corporal didn't look so good. He had some idea what awaited them at their destination, and he could tell that they knew what to expect as well. He started to wonder if maybe he had been a little hasty in his decision to involve the Gestapo. But, no one else would believe him, and anyway, it was their fault for being outside of camp in the first place! No, he'd done the right thing. He crossed his arms and, from that point on, looked out the car window, watching the countryside as they sped past; a self-righteous expression plastered on his face.

Hogan was worried. He didn't like the way Newkirk looked; tired and a little pale. And the Corporal still seemed to be feeling the cold; he could feel Newkirk's arm against his, twitching every so often like his body was trying to shiver, but he was fighting to control it. Newkirk didn't even have his overcoat; they hadn't given him time to grab it before being hauled away by their favorite Gestapo Major. He glanced a few times at the Private sitting next to him, and could see the smug look on his face. _You don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you? _He thought, wishing he could have some time alone with this…kid, and try to straighten him out. But deep down he knew that Schmidt wouldn't listen to him. He remembered how cocky he'd been at nineteen, and he inwardly sighed. _Looks like you're going to have to learn about life the hard way…only the path you're taking, you're not gonna like where it leads._

At last they pulled up in front of the building, and when the car stopped, Hochstetter jumped out and opened the door to the back seat. "Get out, schnell!" He shouted at Newkirk, who exited as quickly as possible, followed immediately by Hogan. Schmidt got out on the other side, and came around to join the Major.

"All right, get going!" Hochstetter grabbed Newkirk's arm and thrust him toward the building.

Hogan immediately stepped up, insinuating himself between Hochstetter and Newkirk, inadvertently knocking the Major's hand away. "Hey, take it easy, Major! No need to get physical; we're going, we're going." He put his own hand on Newkirk's arm, more as a gesture of support, and they walked toward the building, Hochstetter right next to them, not taking his eyes off of them for a second.

Once inside the two-story brick building, Hochstetter motioned to one of the guards that was standing near the front entrance to accompany them. After leading them all down a long corridor, and then to a stairway at the end of the hall, he pointed to the stairs, and snapped, "Go on!"

They went down one flight of steps to the basement level, and came out at the end of a long hallway that seemed to stretch out beyond the dimensions of the floor above them. Rows of cells lined either side, and the door to each one had a small square window, about five and a half feet from the floor, with a wooden panel covering it. The panels were the same size as the windows, and they all had a small handle attached to them, so that they could be opened quickly to get a look inside.

Hochstetter gave Hogan a shove, and they walked down the hall until they came to a door about halfway down the line. He looked at the guard and then pointed to the door that they had stopped in front of, indicating that he wanted it opened. The guard stepped up and unlocked it, then grabbed the door and swung it wide open. Hochstetter once again reached out his hand and pushed Hogan from behind, growling, "Get in there, both of you!"

Hogan nearly lost his balance, but Newkirk reached out to steady him. They entered the cell, and Hochstetter followed them in, a satisfied smile accompanying his next words. "I have some business to take care of," he said, glancing at Schmidt, who had followed along quietly, "And then I'll be back to ask you both some questions…my way!" He sneered at them, and then turned and strode out of the cell. The door swung shut, and they heard the guard lock it from outside.

Hogan turned around to look at the cell. There wasn't much to see; just a narrow cot pushed up against the wall, and an old bucket in the far corner. No blankets, no water, _no surprise!_

Hogan looked back at Newkirk, who clearly needed to sit down. Stepping over to him, he put his arm around the Corporal's back, and guided him to the cot. "Why don't you have a seat, Newkirk?" He said.

"All right, Colonel." Newkirk wasn't going to argue with him. He plopped down on the cot, and let out a tired sigh.

Hogan sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked him, worried not just over Newkirk's present condition, but what was likely to happen to him – to both of them – in the near future.

"I'm just tired, Colonel," Newkirk answered, looking at the floor in front of him. Then he brought his arms up and wrapped them around himself, the chilly air of the cell getting to him. He'd been feeling the cold much more acutely since he'd plunged into the icy pond, and his body felt weak. All he really wanted to do at that point was to sleep.

Hogan looked at him for a moment, contemplating. Then he took off his jacket and leaned back against the wall. "Come here, Newkirk," he said, grabbing Newkirk's arm and pulling the Corporal gently toward him.

Newkirk turned his head and looked at Hogan like he was off his nut. "Colonel, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna keep you warm, whether you like it or not!" Hogan replied, "Now, come here!"

Newkirk reluctantly leaned back against Hogan's chest, while the Colonel threw his jacket around him, covering him from the front. Then Hogan wrapped his arms around him, holding him snugly.

"Just relax, will you?" Hogan said quietly into Newkirk's ear, which wasn't too far from his face. "You know, you can be just as stubborn as me, sometimes."

"Well, you're not exactly my idea of someone I'd like to be…sittin' with like this, you know!" Newkirk answered, feeling uncomfortable with all the close contact he'd found himself in with Hogan in the last 12 hours or so.

Hogan smirked, but luckily Newkirk couldn't see it. "You think I'm enjoying this?" He said, a hint of teasing in his voice. "I'd much prefer a pretty Fraulein, myself!"

Newkirk smiled. "I second that, Colonel!" Then his voice grew serious. "Hochstetter's got it in for us, doesn't he? I'd say we're in a right mess, this time. I don't see any way out of this, Colonel, do you?"

"The guys back at the barracks will come up with something." Hogan replied, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "I'm sure we'll be okay." He sat there for a few minutes, noticing Newkirk leaning into him, the Corporal relaxing as he grew steadily more tired. Before Newkirk nodded off, Hogan said softly, "I'm not gonna let Hochstetter hurt you. Somehow, we're gonna get out of here, in one piece."

"I hope you're right, Colonel," Newkirk murmured, and then drifted off to sleep, leaving Hogan to worry for the both of them.


	6. In the Nick of Time

A/N: I realized that I've been mentioning Newkirk's cover in this story. For anyone who isn't familiar with the term, it refers to his uniform hat. Also, I may not be able to update as often as I'd like. only because my temporary duties at present, (the court reporter for Fanfic Court Part 2B: the Trial Continues), have been keeping me very busy. But I will post each new chapter as often as I can.

* * *

Colonel Klink was beyond worried. He'd been sitting at his desk for over an hour, pretending to go over the paperwork that was scattered in front of him. It was the same pile of papers that had been there since morning, and he was no closer to being done now than when he'd started. He picked up the report on top, and read through it again, for what seemed the thousandth time, and then threw it back onto the desk; still having no clue what it contained. He picked up his pen and started tapping the desk in frustration, wondering how he was going to get out of the trouble he'd found himself in.

How did this always happen? No matter what he did, no matter how he tried to keep things running smoothly, something always seemed to interfere; and it usually involved Hogan! But then these things had a way of working themselves out in the long run, didn't they? Only this time…this time Hogan was at Gestapo Headquarters, being interrogated by Hochstetter, and Klink had his doubts that everything was going to return to normal anytime soon. He tapped his pen some more, wondering again how he was going to get out of this mess. Of course, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for that…that Private Schmidt! His anger flared up anew, and he suddenly couldn't wait for Schmidt to return from Gestapo Headquarters; oh, that traitorous Private would pay for his insolence and insubordination!

Klink let out a huge sigh. No, he couldn't do anything to Schmidt, could he? Hochstetter had made that very clear. And the Major would soon be back to take his statement, and then it would be only a matter of time before he found himself occupying a cell right next to Colonel Hogan's. His pen kept up its tapping, Klink no longer conscious of it, when an idea mercifully appeared in his brain, and his eyes involuntarily lit up. "That's it!" He exclaimed to the empty office. He picked up the phone and dialed a number that he knew like the back of his hand. After a few rings, a voice on the other end answered, and Klink stated, "I would like to speak with General Burkhalter, please."

* * *

It had been several hours since Hogan and Newkirk had been left alone in the cell, and Hogan was still turning things over in his mind, wondering if he could figure out a way to get them out of there. He doubted that Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter would be able to do anything; they hadn't had enough time to come up with a plan, and it was evening now, according to his watch. They wouldn't even be able to consider a rescue until midnight or beyond.

He looked down at Newkirk, who had shifted more to his side, and was snuggled up against him with his head on his shoulder, his arm draped across his stomach, snoring softly. _I can think of someone else I'd rather be holding in my arms right now! _He thought, smiling inwardly; an image of Tiger flashing through his mind. And then he grew worried again. Newkirk was still suffering some aftereffects of the hypothermia, and he certainly wasn't in any condition to undergo the kind of interrogation that Hochstetter no doubt had planned. How was he going to protect him? What could he do? How was he supposed to sit by and watch Hochstetter perform his brand of questioning on a man who was under his command; and therefore, his responsibility to protect? Not only that, but a man who, like the other men back at camp, the ones who made up the core of their operation, had become like family to him. Watching Newkirk suffer at the hands of that monster Hochstetter would be like watching his own brother being tortured…which led him right back to the beginning; trying to think of some way to get them out of there. But the idea center in his brain was coming up empty.

Just then he heard footsteps out in the hallway, coming closer, and he listened attentively, wondering if they were headed for the cell that he and Newkirk now occupied. The footsteps stopped in front of their door, and he could hear a familiar voice talking to someone; most likely a guard. He reached up and grabbed Newkirk's arm, giving him a little shake. "Wake up, Newkirk," he said softly, "I think we've got company."

Newkirk blinked and opened his eyes, trying to remember for a split-second where he was. Then he looked up into Hogan's face, which was mere inches from his, and involuntarily pulled away, gasping in surprise and embarrassment. "Oh, Colonel," he muttered, "Sorry about that. Guess I must 'ave fallin' asleep…"

"It's okay, Newkirk," Hogan reassured him, flashing him a brief smile. Then they both heard a key being turned in the lock, and the door swung open, revealing Major Hochstetter and two resident Gestapo guards.

"Good evening, Colonel Hogan," Hochstetter said in a mockingly courteous tone. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. I believe I have some questions for you and Corporal Newkirk. Shall we begin?"

* * *

Captain Wagner pulled up in front of Gestapo Headquarters and parked his car, barely remembering to put it in park before he leapt out and hurried to the front door of the building. Upon entering, he strode up to the Lieutenant at the front desk and asked brusquely where Major Hochstetter's office was, flashing him his I.D. in the process. Then he made his way down the hall and took the second right, stopping in front of Hochstetter's office door. There was a private standing there, apparently on his way out, and when he saw Wagner, he looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Captain, are you here to see Major Hochstetter?" Schmidt asked him.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, Private." Wagner replied curtly. "What business is it of yours?"

Schmidt paled at the officer's admonition. "None, sir! I only asked because the Major isn't in his office at the moment. He's interrogating two prisoners downstairs."

"I see." Wagner responded. "And you are…?"

"Private Schmidt, sir," he answered nervously, wishing he'd gotten out of there a few minutes earlier, "I was just here to give a statement...I'm on my way out right now, Captain!" He saluted Wagner smartly, who returned it a brief second later, and then took off down the hall, careful not to look back.

Wagner suspected the private had something to do with whoever Hochstetter had in the cells below, but his immediate concern was to get to them before the Major could do any permanent damage. But how was he going to get them out? He stood there for a moment, and then tried the door to Hochstetter's office. As fortune would have it, it was unlocked, so he went inside and closed it behind him. He looked around the office, his eyes lighting on the desk, and the sheets of paper piled neatly on top. He went over to them and took a look; yes, they definitely contained the testimony of the private who had just left; accusing Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk of sabotage. He grinned briefly and shook his head; he should have known Newkirk would be involved. Then he grew serious again. He scanned the office carefully, and then a plan suddenly sprung forth in his brain. He grabbed the papers off of the desk, wadded them up, and placed them in the waste basket. Then he took a lighter from his pocket and lit one of the papers, tossing it into the trash once it was almost completely engulfed in flames. The waste basket lit up, and as the flames grew higher, the corner of the desk started to smoke, and then caught fire. He watched for a little bit longer, waiting until the room was starting to fill up with smoke, and then opened the door and walked back to the front entrance, taking his time. When he'd gotten there, he looked over at the Lieutenant and shouted, "There's a fire down the hall! Hurry! Get water! Evacuate the building!"

The Lieutenant jumped to his feet and started barking orders to the men hanging around the front entrance. Wagner took the opportunity to head to the stairwell and climb down to the floor below, intent on finding his friends from Stalag 13. He reached the basement level and started walking quickly down the hallway, listening intently for Hochstetter's voice. About halfway down he heard it, and practically ran for the door.

* * *

"Now, Colonel Hogan," Hochstetter said, standing in front of Hogan, who was sitting in a chair that the guards had brought in, his wrists cuffed behind it. "Why don't you tell me how you and Corporal Newkirk here blew up that train last night?"

Hogan glanced over at Newkirk, who was in a similar position, seated in a chair with his arms restrained behind his back. He was looking a little better after his nap, and being warmed up for a while. But he knew the corporal wouldn't be able to take much abuse before succumbing to his current weakness. He also knew that neither of them would tell Hochstetter the truth. It looked like they were both in for it this time. He looked back at Hochstetter and replied innocently, "I'm sorry, Major, but I don't know what you're talking about. We were in our barracks last night, sound asleep."

Hochstetter's smile faltered, and a scowl appeared on his face. "I know you're lying, Hogan! You'll tell me what I want to know before I'm through with you!" He raised his hand, intending to strike it across Hogan's face, when the door suddenly burst open, and Wagner rushed in.

Hochstetter turned and looked at him incredulously. "Captain Wagner! What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some files," Wagner answered, sounding out of breath, "And when I went to retrieve them, I noticed that your office was on fire."

Time seemed to stand still as Hochstetter stood there looking at Wagner, his mouth agape. After a moment he found his voice, with a vengeance. "What?" He shouted, forcing everyone within earshot to wince, "My office is on fire?"

"Yes, Major," Wagner told him, "They're evacuating the building. Everyone needs to get out of here, now!"

Hochstetter paused only for a split-second, and then started heading out of the cell. "My office! I have important papers in there! How did this happen?"

"I'll take care of the prisoners, Herr Major!" Wagner called after him as he stormed out of the cell and down the hall, still shouting out loud to himself. Wagner then looked at the guards, who were still standing there with shocked expressions on their faces, and said, "Well, go follow him! The Major might need your help!"

The guards seemed to snap out of their trance, and, after nodding to Wagner and murmuring, "Yes, sir," in unison, they took off after Hochstetter. Wagner turned back to the two men he'd just spared from certain torture, and smiled.

"Well, you definitely know how to get into trouble, don't you?" Wagner said, looking like he was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Wagner!" Newkirk exclaimed. "Blimey, it's good to see you!"

"You, too, Newkirk," Wagner replied. "And you, Colonel Hogan. It looks like you both could use some help."

"You think so?" Hogan answered, sarcastically. "What was your first clue?"

Wagner's grin faded. "Sorry, Colonel. I'll get you out of those handcuffs right away." He walked behind the chair that Hogan was sitting in, and proceeded to unlock the cuffs that were holding his wrists. Then he moved over to Newkirk, and did the same. When he'd freed them both, he said, "My car is parked just outside. If I can get you there, I can take you to my house, where you'll be safe for the time being. Follow me."

Wagner led them out of the cell and down the hall, reaching the stairway quickly, despite the activity. There were guards running back and forth, removing prisoners from the cells, trying to get them to safety. No one paid any attention to a Gestapo Captain with two prisoners in tow.

Wagner got them upstairs, and headed for the door. Before they reached the main entrance, they noticed that the hallways were filling up with smoke. Wagner motioned for Hogan to take the lead, and he moved behind Newkirk, pulling his gun out of its holster and holding it steadily at the two of them. He ushered them outside, yelling at them to hurry in a most commanding voice, practically pushing them past the chaos that was going on just inside the entrance.

Once outside, Wagner glanced around quickly, and, noticing immediately that things were no better organized out here, he stepped up next to Hogan and grabbed his arm, pulling him in the direction of his car.

Hogan went willingly, followed closely by Newkirk. They made it to Wagner's car, and the Captain opened the door to the back seat, hissing, "Get in! Quickly!"

Hogan crawled in first, and slid to the other side as Newkirk got in behind him. When they were both inside, Wagner shut the door, looked around once more, then got into the driver's side and, after starting up the car, pulled away from the building and drove off.


	7. A Clean Getaway

Wagner drove along the streets through town, keeping a sharp lookout for anyone who might be following him. He was fairly certain that no one had paid them any attention when they'd left, not with the chaos that was going on both inside and outside of Gestapo Headquarters at the time. But he was still uneasy; knowing there was a chance that someone could have spotted them and be on their trail right this very moment. He kept glancing in the rear view mirror, seeing a car behind him, feeling himself getting more nervous, and then the car would turn off, and he would inwardly sigh in relief, until the next car appeared behind him. The pattern continued as he drove through town. At least the two men in the back seat were doing what they could to remain inconspicuous. Hogan and Newkirk had slumped way down so that their heads were below the level of the window on the car door, making themselves virtually invisible to anyone giving a passing glance in their direction.

Wagner made it to the edge of town at last, and when he realized that no one was behind him at this point, he started to feel a genuine sense of relief. Once they were beyond the last of the buildings, he gave his passengers the all-clear.

"You can sit up now, Colonel Hogan, Newkirk," Wagner informed them, glancing in the rear view mirror. "We're safe for the moment."

Hogan pulled himself up to a normal sitting position, as did Newkirk. They both noticed that they'd made it out of town, and were headed toward Wagner's house, which, as luck would have it, was proverbially in the middle of nowhere.

"Cor!" Newkirk blurted out at last, looking at Wagner, "You got us out of there just in time, didn't you? I thought we'd really 'ad it back there. That ruddy Hochstetter was just about to start on the gov'nor," he now looked over at Hogan, the deep concern he'd had for his Commanding Officer showing on his face, "And I could tell he meant business."

Hogan looked back at Newkirk, seeing his concern, and flashed him a small, reassuring smile. He wanted to tell him that the pain he would have endured at the hands of an angry Gestapo Major was nowhere near the anguish he would have gone through watching the same thing being done to him. But then, Newkirk already knew that, didn't he? He could tell from the Corporal's expression that he would have had an identical reaction, watching Hochstetter beat Hogan senseless, knowing he could do nothing to stop it. An understanding passed between them, and Newkirk nodded slightly.

Wagner suddenly swerved to avoid hitting a large hare that had apparently decided to take a rest in the middle of the road, which snapped Hogan back to their current situation. "So, Wagner," he said, turning his head to look at the Captain, "How did you know we were there?"

Wagner smiled. "I received a telephone call from General Kinchmeyer, informing me that he had two 'files' for me to retrieve from Gestapo Headquarters."

"I knew it!" Newkirk exclaimed. "I knew Kinch would come up with somethin'!"

"And the fire?" Hogan asked.

Wagner glanced at Hogan in the mirror. "Yes, well, Colonel, I'm afraid I did set fire to Major Hochstetter's office. But not before I got a look at the statement that Private Schmidt made. I take it he's the reason you two are in all this trouble."

"You take it right," Hogan caught Wagner's glance as it darted between watching the road and looking at the reflection of the men in the back seat. "I think we may have to do something about him."

"Not just him, Colonel," Newkirk replied, sounding worried, "What about Hochstetter? He'll be lookin' for us, won't he?"

"He'll be looking for all of us," Wagner piped up from the front seat. "I can keep you both at my house for a little while, but you won't be safe there indefinitely."

"I know." Hogan reached up and lightly pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly for a moment. Then he brought his hand back down, and opened his eyes, looking over at Newkirk. The Corporal had his arms wrapped around himself again, obviously still feeling the cold. Hogan immediately removed his jacket and handed it to Newkirk, who took it gratefully.

"But, first things, first," Hogan said, "Let's get to the house and give Newkirk here a chance to warm up, then we'll figure out what to do about Schmidt and Hochstetter."

* * *

As Wagner's car was pulling away from Gestapo Headquarters, Burkhalter's car was arriving through the front gate at Stalag 13. It rolled up to the area in front of Klink's office and stopped. General Burkhalter got out, made his way up the steps, and entered the building.

Klink heard a knock on his door. "Yes, what is it?" He called out impatiently, still wondering if he'd made the right decision calling Burkhalter. But then the door opened, and he realized that the question had become moot.

"General Burkhalter!" Klink called out as he rose from his desk and smiled widely. "What a pleasure it is to see you! I'm honored that you could visit me this evening!"

"Klink," Burkhalter replied, already starting to lose his patience, "You called me, remember? What's this about Major Hochstetter taking two of your prisoners in for questioning?"

"Yes, sir, he did!" Klink exclaimed, and then proceeded to explain what had occurred earlier in the day, downplaying Schmidt's account of what had happened the previous evening as much as possible. He finished with, "So you see, General, there's more than enough reason to believe that Private Schmidt was just hearing things, or has an active imagination. I'm sure Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk were in their barracks the entire time."

Burkhalter appeared to be thinking it over. "You may be right, Klink," he said at last, "However, I don't see what I can do about it at this hour. Perhaps in the morning I can call Major Hochstetter and discuss this with him."

"But, General…" Klink was interrupted by the phone ringing. He walked over and picked it up. "This is Colonel Klink speaking…you're calling from Gestapo Headquarters? Oh, from somewhere nearby…there was a fire? No! Well, were there any…everyone got out safely? Oh, that's good news…what? Major Hochstetter's prisoners escaped? He's on his way to Stalag 13 right now? No, no, thank you…oh, yes, Heil Hitler!" Klink hung up the phone and looked at Burkhalter. "General, Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk have escaped!"

"I heard, Klink," Burkhalter replied. "I think I will stick around until Major Hochstetter shows up. I'd like to see what he has to say."

"By all means, General," Klink responded, "Would you like to relax in the guest quarters until he arrives?"

"No, I think I'll stay right here." Burkhalter walked behind the desk and sat down in Klink's chair, and then reached forward and helped himself to a cigar from the humidor sitting in front of him. "Why don't you have a seat, Klink?" He said, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. "This may take a while."

Klink looked at the chair, then back at Burkhalter. "Yes, General," he muttered as he took his seat. As uncomfortable as he was, having to spend time with the General, at least he wouldn't have to face Hochstetter on his own.

* * *

Wagner's car pulled up in front of his house, and the men got out and headed for the building. Once inside, Wagner grabbed a kerosene lamp, and lit it with one of the matches that he kept nearby, wishing, not for the first time, that he had electricity. He motioned for Hogan and Newkirk to follow him, and then led them to the living room area. There was a couch there, facing the huge fireplace against the wall, and a couple of sturdy chairs on either side of it. Wagner went over and threw some kindling on the singed logs that were already sitting in the hearth, and then crumpled up some papers that he had stacked nearby, and tossed them in. He had some fireplace matches set off to the side, ones that resembled long sticks with a match head at the top. He grabbed one and struck it across the brick of the fireplace, igniting it. Then he thrust it into the center of the papers, watching as the thin material caught fire. As the paper became engulfed, the flames began to encompass the kindling. The kindling, in turn, ignited the wooden logs that had been lying dormant, and in no time, he'd created a roaring fire.

Hogan guided Newkirk over to the couch, and after the corporal took a seat, he looked over at Wagner and asked, "Blankets?" Wagner pointed toward his bedroom, and Hogan followed his direction, returning a few moments later, clutching a thick quilt in his hands. He threw it over Newkirk, and told the corporal to get comfortable. When everything seemed to be taken care of, he motioned to Wagner to join him back by the kitchen entrance.

"He's still suffering some lingering effects of the hypothermia he went through," Hogan told Wagner in a quiet voice. "He could use some hot liquids…and some rest."

Wagner nodded. "I understand, Colonel. I can get him something that will help. I'll only be gone a short while."

"I don't want you being seen right now, Captain," Hogan replied, "Not until we figure out what we're going to do."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, Colonel." And with that, Wagner walked out of the house, and headed for his car.

While Hogan waited for Wagner to return, he went back into the living room to check on Newkirk. The corporal had wrapped the quilt snuggly around himself, and was clearly enjoying the heat that the fireplace was providing to him, and the surrounding room as well.

"Feeling better, Newkirk?" Hogan asked as he took a seat in one of the adjacent chairs.

"Oh, much better, Colonel!" Newkirk exclaimed contentedly.

"Good." Hogan smiled at him. "Wagner's gone to get some things that we need. In the meantime, if you get tired, you can stretch out and get some sleep."

"I'm all right for now, sir." Newkirk answered. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, staring at the fire, and then he said, "Do you think we'll be able to figure a way out of this mess, Colonel?"

"I'm sure we will, Newkirk," Hogan stated, reassuringly, even though he hadn't the faintest idea what they were going to do.

They sat there for a while longer, each of them lost in their own thoughts, when Hogan heard a car approaching, and got up quickly to check out the window to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw Wagner's car, and the Captain himself emerging from it. When Wagner got to the door, Hogan was already there, opening it for him.

"Thank you, Colonel," Wagner replied as he entered the house, carrying a large sack. He headed straight for the kitchen, and set the sack on the counter. He opened one of the cupboards and pulled out three bowls, and then removed a large container from the sack, setting it down carefully. After rummaging through one of the drawers below the counter, he produced three spoons, a knife, and a soup ladle. Then he removed the cover from the container, and the rich aroma of hot chicken soup immediately permeated the kitchen. Hogan hadn't realized how hungry he was, himself, until he smelled it, and he felt his stomach respond with a growl.

"Where did you get this?" Hogan asked, a bit worried, but also grateful.

"One of the waitresses at the Hoffbrau," Wagner replied, "She works for the Underground. I told her I needed it, and she got it for me. Don't worry, Colonel, no one else saw me there."

"Are you sure, Wagner?" Hogan was still apprehensive that the Captain might have been spotted.

"I'm sure," Wagner said, "Ingrid…that's her name, Colonel. She's actually Swedish, you know. She was very careful. She's always looking out for me…" Wagner trailed off, starting to blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Hogan.

"I see," Hogan smiled, understanding. "You two have a thing going on?"

Wagner turned bright red. "No, Colonel, it's not what you think." Then he looked at Hogan and smiled back. "Not yet, anyway."

Hogan, still grinning broadly, replied, "Well, I hope it turns out the way you want it to, Wagner. Finding love, even in the middle of a war, is always worth it."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Wagner responded with a faraway look in his eyes, and then he seemed to come back to Earth, realizing what he was supposed to be doing. He blinked a few times, and then started to ladle out the soup. When he had filled the bowls, he opened another cupboard, and pulled out a bag of hard rolls. Then he walked over to the icebox, and, after yanking it open, pulled out a large brick of cheese. He took the knife and sliced off three thick pieces. "Will this be enough, Colonel?" He asked.

"It's more than enough," Hogan told him gratefully. "Here, let me take some of this out to Newkirk, and I'll come back for mine."

"All right," Wagner said, handing him a bowl of soup, and a plate that he'd put the roll on, along with a slice of cheese. Hogan turned and headed for the living room, careful not to spill a drop.

* * *

After they'd eaten, Hogan brought his and Newkirk's dishes into the kitchen. Wagner washed them, and put them away. Everyone was looking tired, especially Newkirk, so they decided to get some rest while they could. Newkirk stretched out on the couch, and was out like a light moments later. Wagner showed Hogan to one of the spare bedrooms, and he climbed onto the large, soft, comfy bed, covering himself with several thick, warm blankets. He, too, was dead to the world within minutes. Wagner threw a few more logs on the fire, took one last look at his guests, and headed off to bed, hoping that after a good night's sleep, the morning would bring better news.


	8. Making Plans

Kinch, Carter and LeBeau had heard the earlier conversation in Klink's office between the Kommandant and General Burkhalter. They knew that Hogan and Newkirk had escaped, but what they didn't know was whether Wagner had anything to do with it. For now, all they could do was wait until Hochstetter showed up; they were sure to get some answers then, not to mention an interesting conversation between the Major and the General.

Carter was watching the door when Hochstetter's car finally made an appearance. He called out to Kinch to set up the coffee pot in Hogan's quarters, and continued to watch as he saw the Major exit the car. Then he noticed someone else get out on the other side. It was dark, but he could just make out who it was. He saw Hochstetter storm up the steps to Klink's office, the man with him following closely behind, and he hurried into Hogan's quarters.

"Hochstetter's on his way to Klink's office," Carter said to Kinch as he entered, noticing that LeBeau was there as well; having already taken a seat at Hogan's desk. "And you'll never guess who's with him!"

"Then why don't you tell us, Carter?" LeBeau replied impatiently, clearly not in the mood to play guessing games.

Carter's expression fell a little. "It's that private that got the Colonel and Newkirk in trouble in the first place."

"Private Schmidt?" Kinch asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Schmidt," Carter nodded.

Kinch's brow furrowed. "Why is he still hanging around with Hochstetter?"

Just then they heard the door to Klink's office open, and they drew closer to the coffee pot to listen in.

* * *

"Major Hochstetter!" Klink exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "Come in, come in! We've been expecting you, haven't we, General Burkhalter?"

Hochstetter looked over at Burkhalter in surprise. "General, I wasn't expecting to see you here," he replied.

"Oh, he's been waiting to talk to you, Major Hochstetter," Klink told him, almost gleefully. "We heard there was a fire at Gestapo Headquarters. Tsk, tsk, how awful!"

"Klink, I can manage without your help," Burkhalter glared at him to shut him up, and then looked at Hochstetter. "Now, Major, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Of course, General," Hochstetter started out calmly. "I was just about to start interrogating my prisoners, when I was informed that my office was on fire, and I think I know who started it." He walked over and signaled to Schmidt, who had been patiently waiting in the outer office. As Hochstetter moved back, the Private entered the room and stood at attention just inside the door.

When Klink saw him, he gasped. "Private Schmidt! You set fire to Major Hochstetter's office?"

"No, Klink!" Hochstetter shouted. "He saw who did it!" He stopped for a moment, trying to compose himself. "And do you know who it was?" He finally continued, "It was a Gestapo Captain; the same Captain who came to tell me my office was on fire, the same Captain who took charge of my prisoners when I left to investigate," His voice was rising now. "The same Captain who is now missing, along with Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk. Captain Wagner!" He finished with a shout.

"Captain Wagner?" Burkhalter echoed, looking confused. "You mean the one who works in the files room at Berlin Headquarters?" He leaned back, appearing to give it some thought. At last he shook his head. "No, I find that hard to believe, Major. He doesn't seem like the type, he's too…timid. And besides, his father was an SS General…in fact; I heard he was killed about a month ago."

"That's right!" Klink blurted out. "He was bringing back Corporal Newkirk when he discovered what happened to his father. I don't think they ever caught the killer, did they, Major Hochstetter?"

Burkhalter leaned forward. "Wagner was here last month?" He replied angrily, "And he was outside of the camp with one of your prisoners?" He threw an accusatory glare at the Colonel. "Why didn't I hear anything about this, Klink?"

Klink instantly became flustered. "I didn't think it was important enough to bother you about it, General." He answered nervously.

Burkhalter continued to glare at him. "I'll decide what's important!" He yelled.

"Yes, General!" Klink exclaimed quickly.

Burkhalter was becoming more impatient by the second. "Klink, I'll expect a full report of that incident, completed by tomorrow morning, which you will hand in to me personally. Is that clear?"

Klink nodded vigorously. "Yes, sir!"

Burkhalter then decided to turn his attention to Private Schmidt. "So, tell me, Private, did you see Captain Wagner start the fire in Major Hochstetter's office?"

Schmidt couldn't have been more nervous. "Uh, no, not exactly, Herr General," he replied, his voice shaking just a tiny bit, "He came up to the door as I was leaving, and asked me where Major Hochstetter was."

"I see." Burkhalter responded. "Did he go into the Major's office?"

"I…I don't know, Herr General." Schmidt stuttered, "When I left, he was still standing in the hall."

Burkhalter looked thoughtful. "So, it's possible that Captain Wagner didn't start the fire, he merely discovered it."

"What?" Hochstetter yelled, startling the occupants of the office. "Then why is he missing, along with my prisoners?"

Burkhalter leaned back. "Perhaps Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk escaped by taking the Captain hostage. Hogan is a clever man, after all."

"But surely, General," Klink piped up, unable to stop himself, "They wouldn't be able to escape from Gestapo Headquarters, would they?"

"They might if the building was on fire."

Hochstetter's eyes lit up. "Aha! So he must have started the fire, General!"

"Not necessarily. Sometimes fires have a way of starting very mysteriously," Burkhalter glanced around the room, his gaze lingering for an extra moment on Schmidt. "Or so I've heard. At any rate, Major Hochstetter, you had better start looking for Hogan and Newkirk, and Captain Wagner, of course. Klink, you will send out some of your guards to help search." He got up from the chair and started to make his way to the door. "I will be staying in your guest quarters tonight. If any of them are found, you will have them brought here to Stalag 13, and you will notify me immediately. Is that understood?"

Hochstetter and Klink looked at each other, and then back at Burkhalter. "Understood, General," they replied, almost in unison.

"Good." And with that, Burkhalter left, headed for the guest quarters to get what rest he could.

Back in the barracks, Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau just looked at each other for a moment.

"We gotta tell the Colonel what's going on," Kinch finally broke the silence.

"How are we going to do that?" LeBeau looked frustrated. "We don't even know where they are."

"Don't we?" Kinch asked, and then smiled.

Lebeau's eyes lit up the same time as Carter's. "Wagner's house!" They both blurted out.

Kinch smiled wider. "I'd bet on it!" Then he grew serious. "We have to get over there tonight. I'll go get a truck from the motor pool, and you guys can go see what we have in the way of civilian clothes."

"Oui, I'll go right now!"

"Yeah, and I'll help, Louis!"

Just having a plan made the three men feel better than they had since they'd seen Hogan and Newkirk hauled away earlier in the day. As they exited Hogan's quarters, they each found themselves hoping that somehow, they were going to find a way to get Hogan, Newkirk, and Wagner out of this mess.

* * *

Wagner was lost in his dreams, most of them involving a certain Swedish waitress he knew, when he was suddenly awakened by an insistent knocking at the front door. He got up and stumbled down the hall, becoming more awake as he approached the irritating noise. When he got there, he suddenly remembered his predicament, and cursed under his breath, realizing he hadn't made any plans for them if the Gestapo should inadvertently show up. He walked quickly over to the window and peered out, breathing a huge sigh of relief as he noticed Hogan's men standing outside, anxiously knocking on the door. He went back and opened it, determined to be ready the next time.

"Captain!" Kinch called out as Wagner flung open the door. "We were hoping to find you here."

"Yes, I'm here," Wagner replied, standing aside to let the men in. As soon as they'd entered, he led them down the hall, toward the living room. There was still a small fire burning in the fireplace, and he made a mental note to throw some more logs on it as soon as possible. "I'll go wake Colonel Hogan," he said quietly, "And Newkirk is sleeping over there on the couch." He pointed in the direction of the large piece of furniture that was facing the dying glow of the fire.

Wagner didn't have to go far. As he started towards the guestroom, he saw Hogan heading in his direction. He'd apparently heard the knocking, too. The two of them went back into the living room, where LeBeau was already at the couch, giving Newkirk's shoulder a gentle shake to wake him up.

"Wha…what's goin' on?" Newkirk muttered; then, as he became more awake, he realized who was leaning over him. "Louis, is that you, mate? Blimey, it's good to see you!" He sat up, and looked around the room, instantly spotting Carter, Kinch, Hogan and Wagner. "Why, it's a bloomin' reunion, it is! What, are we all escapin', then?"

"Sorry, Newkirk," LeBeau answered, smiling at him. "We're not here to escape. We came to let you all know what has been going on in camp since you left."

"Yeah, Colonel," Kinch said, "Burkhalter showed up in camp earlier this evening, and then Hochstetter paid Klink a visit, and he had Private Schmidt with him." He went on to inform Hogan and Wagner what had transpired in Klink's office. "So anyway, Colonel," he concluded, "We thought we better come find you, and let you know what's going on."

Hogan smiled and patted the sergeant's shoulder. "Thanks, Kinch." He said, trying to mask the worry that was creeping into him. "It looks like we've got a few problems to solve here, doesn't it?" _Problems? More like a full-blown crisis!_

"Well, the first problem that comes to my mind, Colonel," Kinch responded, "Is, how safe are you here at the Captain's house?"

All eyes turned toward Wagner, who looked back reassuringly. "We should be all right for a while. No one knows about this place, or the fact that I live here, except some of the members of the Underground. I keep a modest apartment in town, and that's what I have listed as my home address. But, just to be on the safe side, I will hide my car behind the house, and I have the perfect hiding place for us, in case the Gestapo does show up." Then he looked a little embarrassed. "I should have set all this up earlier, Colonel. I will be more careful in the future."

"It's all right, Wagner." Hogan was mentally admonishing himself for not thinking of it, either. He must have been more exhausted than he thought. Still, that was no excuse, was it? "I should have thought of it, myself."

"So, what are we gonna do, Colonel?" Kinch asked the question that was on all their minds.

"Well, we can't just waltz back into Stalag 13, can we?" Newkirk stated the obvious. "Ol' Hochstetter'll 'ave us back at Gestapo Headquarters before we even set foot in the bloody camp!"

"He's right, Colonel," Wagner agreed with Newkirk.

"I know," Hogan answered.

Carter had been thinking hard about the situation. "Well, what if Captain Wagner brings you back, and says you made a run for it, but he followed you, and recaptured you?"

"No good, Carter," Hogan shook his head, "Hochstetter suspects Wagner of starting the fire in his office, remember? And he still believes what Schmidt told him; that Newkirk and I were outside of camp when that train blew up."

"This is a bit of a sticky wicket, isn't it, Colonel?" Newkirk piped up.

"You're not kidding, Newkirk!" Hogan answered, still trying desperately to come up with a plan.

"Well, what if we got rid of Private Schmidt, mon Colonel?" LeBeau suggested. "Then he wouldn't be able to accuse you and Newkirk of anything."

Wagner now joined in. "That would still leave Major Hochstetter, and he's known for his tenacity, unfortunately."

"Tenacity?" Carter asked, confused.

"He doesn't know when to give up," Hogan informed him.

"Boy, that's for sure!" Carter exclaimed.

Kinch was at a loss for ideas. "There must be something we can do, Colonel," he finally said, "Otherwise, we might have to get all three of you out of here, and send you to London."

A silence settled over the room as each of the men contemplated what that would mean to the mission, and more importantly, to their little group. Kinch knew they couldn't continue their subterfuge without the Colonel, and Carter would be devastated to lose both Hogan and Newkirk. LeBeau would be beside himself, not only from their absence, but also having no way to get back at the Germans on a daily basis. And both Hogan and Newkirk would be laden with guilt that they had to leave their comrades behind.

Hogan finally spoke up. "No, Kinch. If we leave, you three are coming with us. I won't leave you behind."

Everyone seemed to breathe easier at Hogan's announcement.

A few more minutes passed as each man tried to come up with a solution; some way to clear Hogan, Newkirk, and Wagner of any wrongdoing, and have things return to normal. Normal for them, anyway.

Hogan, who had been pacing during those few minutes, suddenly stopped in his tracks. The familiar gleam his eye made it obvious that he had come up with an idea.

Kinch noticed right away, and, with a smile forming on his face, called out, "So, what's the plan, Colonel?"

Hogan looked at each of the men in the room. "Gentlemen," he declared calmly, "We're going to frame Major Hochstetter."


	9. Some ideas take a little convincing

"Frame Major Hochstetter?" Kinch broke the silence that had fallen briefly over the room following Hogan's announcement. "Did you say, 'Frame Major Hochstetter'?"

"That's what I said," Hogan replied, looking out over the stunned faces of his men, and Wagner, as well.

Kinch was still trying to fathom what Hogan was telling them. "You mean, for sabotaging the train last night?"

"Among other things," Hogan answered.

"Are you serious, Colonel?" The disbelief in Kinch's voice was unmistakable.

Hogan nodded. "Dead serious."

Newkirk's eyes were as wide as saucers by this point. "Pardon my sayin' so, Colonel, but you've gone 'round the bend, you 'ave!" He exclaimed.

"Oui, mon Colonel, I have to agree with Newkirk." LeBeau chimed in, finding his voice at last. "How could we frame Major Hochstetter? It's impossible!"

"Yeah, Colonel," Carter spoke up, "How on Earth do you expect _us_ to frame him?"

Hogan looked over at the only person who hadn't voiced an opinion yet. "Well, Wagner?"

Wagner looked surprised that Hogan wanted his input, but he was more than happy to give it to him. "Well, Colonel, I'm afraid I have to agree with your men, here. I don't see how we could frame the Major for the sabotage that you and Newkirk have been accused of; if that's your intention."

Hogan smiled. "Good. If none of you can see it, then neither will he. Kinch, what's our next target from London?"

Kinch looked lost for a moment. "Target, Colonel?"

"What are we supposed to hit next?"

"Oh," Kinch replied. His brain, still too stunned to switch gears quickly, at last comprehended what Hogan was asking him. "There's a munitions factory near Hammelburg that London wants us to take care of. It's the same factory that makes the ammunition that was on the train you guys blew up last night."

"All right, here's the plan. Kinch, I need you to get a copy of last night's schedule for that train, and I also want you to get your hands on a schematic of the munitions factory. Then you, Carter and LeBeau are going out tomorrow night, and you're going to plant some explosives at the factory, set to go off at 2200 hours. When you've done that, come back to camp and wait for us near the emergency exit. Make sure you get back before the explosives go off. Newkirk, Wagner and I will meet you there, and get the train schedule and the floor plans of the factory from you. Then, while you three get back to the barracks through the tunnel, we'll enter the camp, and Wagner will tell them that we took him hostage, but he was eventually able to overpower us, and now he's bringing us in. If we time it right, the munitions factory should blow up right after we arrive."

Carter had a very confused look on his face. "So, what do you need the train schedule and floor plans for, Colonel?" He asked, trying to understand.

"We're gonna slip 'em into Hochstetter's pocket while he's not looking." Hogan answered, matter-of-factly.

"How is that gonna help, sir?" Carter was still lost.

Newkirk looked at him, frustrated. "Don't you get it, Andrew? When that factory blows up, they can't blame us, because we'll be standin' there right in front of 'em. And then they'll find the papers on Hochstetter, and they'll think he 'ad somethin' to do with it, and the train from last night."

Wagner, who was still fairly new to the way Hogan's mind worked, thought he better bring up the obvious flaw to his scheme. "Colonel, that's an interesting plan, but I think you've forgotten one thing. Private Schmidt is going to contradict everything that you hope Major Hochstetter to be accused of. I'm afraid that, between the two of them, they will be able to pin this back on you."

"You're right, Captain," Hogan agreed, "That's why we're going to get rid of Schmidt."

"We are, Colonel?" Kinch was taken aback. "You mean…"

Hogan realized what Kinch was thinking, and shook his head. "No, we're not gonna kill him."

Everyone visibly relaxed at that bit of news.

"We're gonna get him out of camp." Hogan continued. "Kinch, I want you to write a letter to Private Schmidt. Tell him that you're a friend, and you have proof of who's doing the sabotage, and you'll give him the information if he meets you tonight at 2200 hours, say, one mile east of the munitions factory near Hammelburg. Tell him he is to mention this to no one, or the deal's off. Then, contact the underground, and have them pick up Schmidt at the spot where he's supposed to meet his 'anonymous friend'. We'll see how he likes being a POW in England for the rest of the war!"

Kinch was smiling from ear to ear. "How do you want me to deliver the letter to him, Colonel?"

"Slip it into the guard's mail. They usually get a batch delivered around mid-morning."

Wagner looked uncertain. "Do you think he'll fall for it, Colonel? What if he goes running to Hochstetter and shows it to him?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Captain," Hogan stated confidently, "I think our little Private is too ambitious to share the credit for obtaining information that might get him promoted."

"Are you sure?" Wagner still had his doubts.

Hogan smiled reassuringly. "I'd bet on it." He took a few steps toward Wagner, and clapped him on the shoulder. "Captain, after being in this line of work for as long as I have, you get to be a pretty good judge of character."

Wagner looked at the confidence radiating from Hogan's eyes, and then at the complete faith and trust that emanated from the eyes of his men, and relaxed. He nodded and said, "I trust your judgment, Colonel."

Still smiling, Hogan responded, "Good, because I have a job for you."

"Whatever you need, Colonel," Wagner answered.

"Well, getting close enough to Hochstetter to plant incriminating evidence on him isn't going to be easy. And I have a feeling that you're going to have the best chance to do just that."

Wagner's internal alarm system suddenly started going off. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're going to have to slip the papers into his pocket without him knowing it."

Wagner's eyes popped wide, like he'd just seen a ghost. "What? Colonel, I have no idea how to do that!"

"Then it's a good thing Newkirk's here. He can teach you."

Now it was Newkirk's turn to gasp in surprise. "Colonel, 'ave you gone mad? Are you suggestin' I teach Wagner 'ow to slip papers into someone's pocket…by tomorrow night?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Newkirk."

"But, sir, he can't learn that kind of slight o' hand that fast; it takes time!"

"You've got all day tomorrow, what more do you need?"

Newkirk shook his head vigorously. "Can't be done, Colonel; one day won't be enough. I'd need a week, at least."

"We don't have a week, Newkirk."

"Then you'll 'ave to get me close enough to do it."

"Newkirk, you know what the chances are that Hochstetter's gonna throw us in the cooler the minute we reappear in camp. Wagner's got the best chance of getting close enough to him to slip the papers into his pocket."

"The Colonel's right, Newkirk," Wagner was forced to agree. "Look, I'll be the first one here to admit that I think this whole thing is crazy. But if there's a chance for it to work, I'm willing to try. You'd be surprised at what a fast learner I am."

Newkirk looked at Wagner, considering it. "All right," He finally gave in, and then looked back at Hogan, "But if he can't get the 'ang of it in time, Colonel, you'll 'ave to find a way to let me do it."

"Agreed." Hogan looked at his watch, and realized it was after midnight. "And now I think it's time for you three to get back to camp," he said, addressing Kinch, Carter and LeBeau. "I think all of us need to get some rest before tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied, while Carter and LeBeau both nodded. As the three men headed toward the door, Wagner started to follow.

"Colonel, I'm going to move the car," Wagner called over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

As the men emerged into the clear, cold night, Wagner bid them goodnight, and went to pull the car around to the back of the house. There was a large thicket behind the building, and a small clearing just beyond that. He parked the car in the clearing, far enough back that it was hidden from sight, and got out. He started searching the immediate area surrounding the car, grabbing any large pieces of foliage that he could find that had broken off from the abundance of evergreen trees rising all around him, like silent sentinels in the darkness. When he'd collected an armful, he piled them on top of the car, and went back for more. Once he was satisfied that the car was completely camouflaged, he brushed off his clothes and headed back to the house.

* * * * * *

While Wagner left to take care of his car, Kinch, Carter, and LeBeau climbed into the truck that they had 'borrowed' from the motor pool, and started their trip back to Stalag 13. As soon as Kinch pulled onto the main road, he couldn't help saying, "I sure hope this plan works."

Carter looked over at him, surprised. "Well, I think it'll work. I mean, the Colonel's plans have always worked before."

"Yeah, but going after Major Hochstetter?" Kinch glanced at Carter, "I think we may be pushing our luck."

LeBeau, who was occupying the middle seat, looked from one man to the other and said, "Well, all I can say is, it better work. Because if it doesn't…"

None of them wanted LeBeau to finish that thought.

* * * * * *

Back in the house, after Hogan watched the men leave, he turned and walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Newkirk. He looked with some concern at his Corporal for a moment, and then asked, "So, how are you holding up, Newkirk?"

"Oh, I'm all right, Colonel," Newkirk answered, "As a matter of fact; I've been feelin' much better since we got 'ere."

Hogan kept staring intently at him, as if trying to match his words with what he saw in his eyes. "I know you're still not over the hypothermia you suffered last night, Newkirk. I need to know if you're up to this."

Newkirk stared back, knowing that the one person he could never fool was Hogan. "I'm fine, Colonel, really." He replied with sincerity. "I could do with a bit more sleep, I don't mind tellin' you, but I'll be right as rain by mornin'."

Hogan, apparently satisfied with what he saw, gave Newkirk a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Newkirk. And I could do with a bit more sleep, myself. Just promise me you'll tell me if you start feeling bad, will you?"

Newkirk smiled back. "I promise, sir." He replied, "If I start feelin' poorly, you'll be the first to know."

Just then the door opened, and Wagner entered. He turned and shut the door securely behind him, and clomped down the hall toward the living room. When he got there, he saw Hogan and Newkirk sitting on the couch, and informed them both that the car was taken care of. Then he went over to the fireplace and threw some more logs in. The fire attached itself hungrily to the new source of fuel, and steadily grew higher. Then Wagner turned to look at his guests once more.

"Colonel, why don't you and Newkirk get some more sleep? I'll stay up and keep watch, if you like."

Hogan's respect for Wagner was growing exponentially as he got to know him better. "No, that's okay, Captain, I'll keep watch. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"I thought you said you could use some more sleep yourself, sir." Newkirk said, not wanting Hogan to forego his rest. "I can stay up and…"

"No." Hogan stated firmly, making it sound like a command. "You need the sleep more than I do, Newkirk. I can stay up and keep an eye out for any unwanted visitors."

On his end, Wagner could see why Hogan's men respected him so much. "Colonel, why don't we take shifts?" He suggested. "I'll stay up for the next two hours, and then you can relieve me."

Hogan grinned. "Now that's the best idea I've heard all night!" He got up and looked at Newkirk. "You aren't included." He told him, still grinning. "You are going to get some sleep, and that's an order!"

"Yes, sir!" Newkirk smirked.

Hogan took one last appreciative glance at Wagner, and headed for the guest room, where he'd been sleeping earlier. Wagner walked over and grabbed one of the fireplace pokers, and jabbed at the logs burning merrily away, shifting them to let more oxygen in, making the flames dance higher. When he was finished, he turned around and looked at Newkirk, who was now smiling at him.

"I never got to thank you properly, for gettin' us out of Gestapo Headquarters." Newkirk told him.

Wagner smiled back. "You would have done the same for me, Newkirk." He responded.

"No doubt about it, mate." There was a brief exchange of mutual gratitude between them, when suddenly Newkirk let out a huge yawn. "Blimey, I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Well, why don't you lie down and get some sleep?" Wagner said, "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day."

"You're right about that!" Newkirk stretched out on the couch, and wrapped the quilt snugly around himself. By the time Wagner went to check out the window, and make sure the rest of the house was secure, he was fast asleep.


	10. Sticking to what works

Morning roll call came much too early for the three men in Barracks two, who had been up half the night. At least they weren't kept standing outside for long. Klink was busy with General Burkhalter, and Major Hochstetter was endeavoring to put together a small contingent of guards to help him in his search for the two missing prisoners, and one Gestapo Captain.

As soon as they were dismissed from roll call, Kinch and Carter headed down into the tunnel through the false-bottom bunk at the far end of the barracks, while LeBeau went over to the stove and started to work on breakfast. Kinch got on the radio and put in a call to the Underground, and, while waiting for a response, handed Carter a piece of paper and an envelope.

"Here, Carter," Kinch said, pushing his pen in front of him, "Why don't you write the note to Private Schmidt?"

Carter looked at Kinch, surprised. "You want _me_ to write the note? How come?"

"Well, the Colonel usually has me write the camp announcements that get posted in the Rec Hall. Stuff like special activities, contests; you know. I've seen Schmidt go in there many times, and I don't want him to recognize my handwriting."

Carter nodded in understanding. "Sure, that makes sense. Yeah, Kinch, I'll write the note."

"Do you remember what the Colonel wanted it to say? That you're a friend, and you want to give him proof of who's doing the sabotage, and he's supposed to meet you at 2200 hours tonight, a mile east of the munitions factory…"

"Yeah, yeah," Carter answered, looking frustrated, "And to come alone, and not tell anyone or the deal's off. I got it, Kinch."

Kinch smiled. "Good. When you've finished it, put it in the envelope and address it to 'Private Schmidt', then give it to Louis, and he'll slip it into the guard's mail."

Carter wrote the letter, carefully wording it to match what the Colonel had told them to put in it. Then he folded it up and stuffed it in the envelope, scribbled, "Private Schmidt" on the outside, and went to find LeBeau.

LeBeau, who had made a little 'extra' potato pancakes for breakfast, took the envelope from Carter, and went to find Sergeant Schultz, bringing the leftovers with him. When he found him, Schultz was more than happy to let LeBeau hold the stack of mail that had just arrived, while he wolfed down the potato pancakes. LeBeau had no trouble slipping the envelope into the stack, and the deed was done.

* * *

Hogan awoke to voices coming from the living room. He blinked his eyes several times, helping them adjust to the sunlight that was streaming in through the window on the opposite wall. He brought his arm up and checked his watch; it was already 9: 30 in the morning! He'd relieved Wagner at 2:00 a.m. and had then roused the Captain at 4:00 a.m., who took over at that point. Wagner was supposed to wake him at 6:00 a.m., but apparently he hadn't, and Hogan suspected he'd done so on purpose; to give him more time to sleep. He didn't like his orders being disobeyed, especially for something as trivial as deliberately letting him get more rest. But as he sat up and stretched his arms out, he realized that the extra sleep had helped, and he didn't know whether to be upset with Wagner at this point, or grateful.

As Hogan got out of bed and started to make his way down the hall, he heard the unmistakable voice of Newkirk coming from the living room; "No, no! You're doin' it wrong! I can still feel you tryin' to slide that envelope into me pocket. 'Ere, give it to me; I'll show you again."

"Well, at least tell me if that was better this time!" Wagner exclaimed, frustrated.

Newkirk looked frustrated as well. "A wee bit, mate, but you've got to be mindful of 'ow you hold your fingers. Look," he said, taking the envelope from him and showing him again how to hold it. "You put your fingers 'ere, like so," he demonstrated to the Captain, "And then when you go to slip it into the pocket, you pull 'em away, like this," again he showed him. "Got it?"

Wagner nodded. "I think so," he replied, trying desperately to get the hang of it.

"Having trouble?" A voice called out from the entrance to the living room, and both Newkirk and Wagner looked up in surprise.

"Colonel!" Newkirk replied, startled, "I thought you were asleep!"

"I wouldn't be, if someone had gotten me up for the next watch." Hogan looked at Wagner in annoyance.

Wagner knew he was in trouble. "I thought you could use the rest, Colonel," He tried to explain, "After everything you've been through…"

"You need your rest, too, Captain," Hogan cut in, "If you're going to pull off this stunt for us."

Wagner, feeling properly chastised, cleared his throat and said, "Yes, sir."

Hogan's expression softened. He couldn't be too mad at Wagner; he knew the Captain meant well. Still, good intentions are no excuse for not following orders, are they? Then he inwardly smiled; that's just what one of his men would have done. Maybe the Captain had been hanging around Newkirk too long!

"So how's it coming?" Hogan asked, moving on to the larger problem, much to Wagner's relief.

Newkirk sighed. "Colonel, Wagner 'ere is tryin', but like I told you last night, this kind of thing takes time. I don't see 'ow he's goin' to get the 'ang of it by tonight."

"Frankly Colonel, neither do I." Wagner agreed.

Hogan thought for a moment. "Well, it's still morning, and you have the rest of the day. Keep working on it; maybe you'll surprise us, Wagner."

* * *

Carter was sitting outside of the barracks getting some sun, even though the temperature wasn't much above freezing. He was also keeping an eye on Schultz, who had begun his rounds to pass out the mail for the guards. As Schultz neared the quarters for the lower-enlisted ranks, Carter sat up a little straighter, watching him more closely. Just then Private Schmidt emerged from the building, and, spying Schultz with the mail, walked over to him. Schultz sifted through the pile and pulled out an envelope, which he passed on to Schmidt. Schmidt took it, seemingly happy to be getting mail, but when he looked at it, his expression changed to surprise. He stared at it for a moment after Schultz left, and then opened it and pulled out the letter inside. It looked to Carter like he read and re-read it several times, his face now showing disbelief. Then Schmidt looked up at last, and glanced suspiciously around the compound. He stuffed the letter back into the envelope, and then shoved it into his pocket. Then he turned and walked quickly back to his quarters.

Carter got up and entered the barracks, instantly spotting Kinch and LeBeau sitting at the common table in the middle of the room. He walked over and plopped down next to LeBeau. "Schmidt got the letter." He announced triumphantly.

LeBeau just stared at him, trying to control his irritation. "Well, what did he do, Carter?" He prompted, wondering why Carter always did that; forcing them to draw the information out of him.

"He just looked around, and then went to his quarters." Carter answered as if they should have known that already.

Kinch was relieved. "Looks like the Colonel was right," he said, "Schmidt's not gonna tell anyone. Maybe this plan will work after all." He looked at the other two men and smiled.

* * *

Time seemed to drag for Hogan, who didn't really have anything to do; other than watch Newkirk attempt to teach Wagner the technique of slight-of-hand. The Corporal had been at it most of the afternoon, and both he and Wagner were looking thoroughly exasperated at this point. Wagner had improved, but now it was a question of hit and miss; with 'miss' occurring the majority of the time. It was just after 4:00 p.m., and Hogan was becoming convinced that this wasn't going to work.

"Hey, fellas," Hogan called out, "Why don't you take a break?"

Both Newkirk and Wagner looked at him, relieved. "Blimey, Colonel," Newkirk said, "There's just no way that Wagner can learn this in time. You're goin' to 'ave to let me do it."

"I think you're right, Newkirk," Hogan agreed, "But Wagner's going to have to hold onto the papers until after we get inside the camp. You know as well as I do that they're going to want to search us."

"That's right, Colonel," Wagner answered.

"And then," Hogan continued, "Newkirk, you're going to have to get the papers from Wagner, and get close enough to Hochstetter to slip them into his pocket."

Newkirk looked determined. "I can do it, sir." He stated courageously.

Hogan smiled at him. "I know you can."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The three men looked at each other with alarm. Wagner turned and started heading quietly toward the door, motioning Hogan and Newkirk to follow. When they were halfway down the hall, Wagner opened the door to the cellar and looked at his guests while pointing to the stairs. Hogan nodded, and he and Newkirk started climbing down to the floor below, while Wagner crept to the window to see who could be knocking on his door. He peered out the window, ready to make a dash to the cellar himself, when he caught sight of who was standing outside, and his face lit up in surprise. He rushed to the door and flung it open

"Ingrid!" Wagner exclaimed, smiling wide. "What a surprise to see you! What are you doing here?"

Ingrid returned his smile with a shy one of her own. "I thought you and your guests could use something to eat." She answered, gesturing to the two sacks that she'd brought with her, which were sitting on the ground near her feet.

As delighted as Wagner was to see her, he was also concerned about her safety. "That's very kind of you," he replied, now looking worried, "But you shouldn't have put yourself in danger by coming here."

Ingrid smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Friedrich, no one followed me. Besides, you know I work for the Underground; sometimes we have to take risks."

Suddenly Wagner had an incredible urge to sweep her up into his arms, and whisk her away from all the dangers that they both faced on a regular basis. "Please, come in," he found himself saying instead, and reached down to retrieve the two sacks by her feet.

As he led her through the hall, he stopped momentarily at the cellar entrance. "Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, you can come up. It's safe," he called down to them, and continued to head toward the living room, and the kitchen beyond. When he got there, he placed the sacks on the countertop, and went back out into the living room, where Ingrid had decided to wait for him. He saw Hogan and Newkirk emerge from the cellar, and they walked up to join them.

Wagner decided to make the introductions. "Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, this is Ingrid Svensson, one of the waitresses at the Hoffbrau….and a member of the Underground. Ingrid, this is Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk, from Stalag 13."

"Pleased to meet you." Ingrid responded, rather quietly. "I've heard about your operation, Colonel Hogan. If there's anything I can do, I would be glad to help."

Hogan flashed her one of his most brilliant smiles. "That's very kind of you, Miss Svensson. And it's a pleasure to meet you, too." He nodded his head politely. He certainly could understand why Wagner was smitten with her. She appeared to be in her late twenties, and had long blonde hair that was tied up in a neat braid that reached to the middle of her back. She had bright blue-green eyes, and a nice little figure that would make any man want to get to know her much, much better.

Ingrid then turned to Newkirk. "I'm very glad to meet you, too, Newkirk," she said, "Friedrich has told me so much about you."

Newkirk was trying to get his eyes back in their sockets. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Fraulein," he replied smoothly, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand lightly, and looked up at her, smiling.

She smiled back, blushing furiously, and then pulled her hand gently away and turned to look at Wagner. "Why don't I get the food set up that I brought for you?" She said, and hurried off to the kitchen.

"I'll help you, Ingrid," Wagner responded, and followed her out of the living room.

Once they were gone, Newkirk glanced over at Hogan, and suddenly wrapped his arms around himself. "Come to think of it, Colonel," he stated, "I am feelin' a chill comin' on. Maybe Ingrid could 'elp warm me up a bit?"

Hogan resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "Easy there, Newkirk," he said, "She's Wagner's girlfriend."

Newkirk's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Oh, bugger! There's no bloody justice in this world, is there?"

Hogan couldn't keep the smile off his face. "No, there isn't, Newkirk." Then he walked up and threw his arm around the Corporal's shoulders. "But if you're getting cold, I can always warm you up."

Newkirk looked at him, and visibly winced. "Funny thing, that." He replied sheepishly, "I'm feelin' much better now, sir."

Hogan smiled wider. "I thought you would be."

A minute later, Wagner poked his head into the living room, and announced that the meal was ready. Hogan and Newkirk went to join Wagner and Ingrid in the kitchen, noticing that the small table near the window was set for four. While the men from Stalag 13 took a seat, Wagner and Ingrid approached the table, carrying bowls filled with Gaisburger Marsch, a beef stew served with potatoes and spatzle. They passed one to each of the men, and then set the other two bowls in front of their own places, and sat down.

The men hadn't realized how hungry they were until they started eating. The stew was exceptionally tasty, and they dug in without hesitation. After a few bites, Hogan looked at Ingrid and asked, "Did you make this, Miss Svensson? It's very good."

Ingrid smiled shyly. "No, I didn't. I snuck it from the kitchen at the Hoffbrau. But it's one of their better dishes, so I thought you would like it."

"I've had it many times, myself," Wagner piped up, "I eat there a lot."

"Is that 'ow you two met?" Newkirk inquired, before stuffing another spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"Yes." Wagner answered and then looked at Ingrid. "We've known each other for a while, now."

She looked back at Wagner and smiled; her eyes shining with adoration. The look was returned tenfold by Wagner. Then she seemed to remember where she was, and cast her eyes quickly down at her bowl, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Wagner did the same, busying himself with the stew, and Hogan inwardly smiled; finding their shyness with each other rather amusing. Newkirk must have noticed as well, because he threw a knowing glance at Hogan when Wagner and Ingrid weren't looking.

When the bowls were empty, everyone had a second helping except for Ingrid. Once the men were satisfied, she got up and went over to the counter, and unpacked the apple pie she'd brought for dessert. She dished out three pieces, and took them over to the table.

"I made this, myself," Ingrid informed them, "I hope you like it."

"It looks delicious." Hogan said, smiling at her appreciatively.

"It is." Wagner replied, "I've had it before." He smiled at Ingrid also, but his expression was quite different from Hogan's.

Newkirk took a bite. "Say, this is good!" He exclaimed, with his mouth still full. After he swallowed, he remarked, "It's more like a cake than a pie; though, isn't it?"

"That's how they make it in Sweden." Ingrid told him. "I make this from a recipe that my mother handed down to me."

Newkirk looked at Hogan with a sly grin on his face. "I think Ingrid 'ere could give Louis a run for 'is money, don't you, Colonel?" He commented quietly.

Hogan grinned back. Then he looked over at Ingrid again. "Forgive my curiosity, but where did you find apples at this time of year?"

Ingrid motioned to Wagner. "Captain Wagner gave them to me."

Wagner looked at Hogan and smiled. "I know a place where I can get virtually anything, Colonel. Being a Gestapo agent does have its privileges."

When the men couldn't eat another bite, Ingrid shooed them out into the living room; insisting on cleaning up the dishes herself. Hogan and Newkirk took a seat on the couch, and Wagner went to tend the fire. After he added a few more logs, Wagner went over and sat down on one of the chairs adjacent to the couch.

Once Wagner was seated, Newkirk looked at him and couldn't help grinning. "So, when are you plannin' to pop the question, mate?"

Wagner's eyes grew wide with surprise. "What are you talking about, Newkirk?"

Now Newkirk looked surprised. "You're jokin', right? I could see it with me eyes closed! You're in love with Ingrid, aren't you?"

Wagner looked like he was about to protest, and then leaned back and let out a sigh of resignation. "Is it that obvious?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Wagner," Hogan said, "I'd say she's crazy about you, too."

"You think so?" Wagner asked, his voice radiating hope.

Hogan smiled. "I'd bet my next paycheck on it."

"Blimey, mate, you 'aven't even kissed her yet, 'ave you?" Newkirk looked stunned

Wagner started to look uncomfortable. "Well, I was waiting for the right time…"

"Well, I wouldn't wait too long, Wagner," Hogan interjected, "Because time won't wait for you. And you never know what's going to happen tomorrow; especially with a war on."

"Not to mention our little 'performance' that we 'ave to give tonight," Newkirk added.

Just then they heard footsteps entering the living room. "All finished." Ingrid called out as she walked up to join the men sitting in front of the fireplace. They started to rise, but she motioned for them to stay seated.

Wagner stood up anyway, and went over to her. "Thank you, Ingrid," he said, smiling at her. "And now I think it's time for you to go…it's still dangerous for you to be here."

Ingrid's face fell. "Oh, but I was hoping I could stay for a little while longer, and you could play your cello."

Newkirk's ears perked up at that suggestion.

"I'd like that," Wagner replied, "But I don't think it's safe…"

"Oh, please, Friedrich?" Ingrid pleaded sweetly, giving him a look that no man could have resisted.

Wagner smiled. "All right. But just one piece."

Ingrid smiled back. "Thank you, Friedrich." She practically whispered.

Wagner went to get his cello, while Ingrid sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch. A moment later Wagner returned, and in no time he was set up and ready to play.

"I'll play you one of my favorite pieces," Wagner told them. "It's by Boccherini; his Sonata in G major. It's better with a piano accompaniment, but since that's not possible, I'll have to play it solo."

Wagner began to play, and his small audience sat back to listen. The melody that began to flow from his experienced hands soon had them mesmerized. The first movement was light, yet intricate, and they were amazed at how fast Wagner's fingers moved over the strings. The second movement was slower, more melodic, and left them entranced. Ingrid's eyes even seemed to be watering a bit while she listened. The third and final movement had a wonderful, upbeat tempo, and a happy, optimistic air about it, eliciting smiles from the listeners, without them even being aware of it. When Wagner at last finished, they all looked disappointed. As the Captain got up to see Ingrid to the door, Newkirk turned to Hogan. "Didn't I tell you, Colonel? He's a ruddy genius, 'e is!"

"You were right, Newkirk." Hogan was forced to agree.

When they got to the door, Wagner looked at Ingrid. "Thank you for coming, and bringing the food." He said, gazing into her eyes.

Ingrid smiled up at him. "Anytime you need me, Friedrich, I will be more than happy to help you."

They stared into each other's eyes, and then, before he could change his mind, Wagner leaned in and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her gently. She reached up and slowly put her arms around him, holding on to him tightly for a moment, and then released her grip as she felt him pull away. They gazed at each other a moment longer, and then she left, looking back once to wave goodbye. Wagner lifted his hand in farewell, and watched her until she was out of sight. Then he closed the door and went back to the living room.

Hogan and Newkirk were both smiling from ear to ear when they saw Wagner's expression.

"It's about time, mate!" Newkirk exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

Wagner just grinned at him.

"I hope things work out for you both," Hogan told him sincerely. "In the meantime, we have a few hours before we need to leave. So, I want you both to get some rest, and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"What about you, Colonel?" Newkirk asked.

"I'll stand watch. Don't worry; I got plenty of sleep last night." He said, looking at Wagner, then he smiled. "Do you think you can come back to Earth long enough to get a nap in?"

Wagner was beaming. "I'll try, Colonel."

"That's all I can ask. Get some rest, you two. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Newkirk went to the guest room and crawled into bed, and Wagner headed off to his room. Hogan sat down on the couch and watched the fire; trying not to worry.

* * *

A/N: The piece from Boccherini can be found on Amazon dot com, the itunes store...and my ipod! LOL It's called; Boccherini: Cello Sonatas, Vol. 1, 1999, and the performers listed are Christian and Sebastian Benda. It's my husband's favorite piece, which makes it Wagner's, too. :D


	11. A fly in the ointment

Private Schmidt was once again on patrol outside of the camp, walking the same path he'd been assigned to for the past several weeks. He had initially wanted to join in the search for the prisoners, and had planned on volunteering to go out with the other guards that Hochstetter had rounded up, but after he received the note that was tucked securely into his pocket, he decided to stick to his usual post. It would be easy enough to slip away to meet with the author of the note, and obtain proof at last of the culprit or culprits that were conducting all the sabotage in the area. Then he would present it to Major Hochstetter, and finally get the praise and recognition he deserved.

Schmidt looked at his watch; it was just after 9:15 p.m., and he was supposed to rendezvous with the informer at 10:00 p.m. He made one more sweep of the area along his assigned route, and then, seeing no one in the vicinity, slipped away through the forest, heading for the spot where the meeting was to take place.

* * *

"Hurry up, Carter, we have to be back in time to meet up with Colonel Hogan, Wagner and Newkirk before they enter the camp!" LeBeau called out as quietly as possible. Carter was just finishing setting the last of the timers on the explosives that they'd strategically placed around the perimeter of the munitions factory.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Carter called back. "You know, if you don't set these just right, they can go off too soon, and then the place will explode before Colonel Hogan wanted it to, and…"

"Carter, just stop talking and finish!" LeBeau interrupted, irritably.

"Okay, okay! Geez, some people…" Carter muttered. After another minute, his face lit up, and as he stood up he exclaimed, "There! I got 'em all set!"

LeBeau, at the end of his patience, retorted, "Well, don't just stand there, let's get going!"

They went to join Kinch, who had been keeping watch several yards away. When he saw them approach, he whispered loudly, "You guys all ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," LeBeau answered.

Kinch nodded. "Then let's get back to camp."

* * *

"Newkirk, wake up," Hogan's voice filtered into the Corporal's brain, rousing him out of a particularly deep sleep.

"Five more minutes…" Newkirk mumbled, attempting to lose consciousness again. Suddenly he felt someone shaking his shoulder vigorously.

"Sorry, Cinderella, but it's time to go to the ball," Hogan said loudly. He continued to jiggle Newkirk's shoulder until he got a pair of grumpy-looking eyes squinting up at him.

"Aw, Colonel, do I 'ave to?" Newkirk blinked a few times, and then let out a particularly large yawn. "This bed is so nice and soft…"

"Yeah, and Gestapo Headquarters won't be, if we don't take care of Hochstetter tonight. C'mon, up and at 'em, Newkirk!"

"Yes, sir." Newkirk sat up reluctantly, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He knew they had a mission to complete, and he felt fairly confident that they would succeed; he'd always trusted Hogan's plans. But that didn't stop him from also feeling apprehensive; although scared might be a better word.

When Newkirk was on his feet and ready to go, Hogan led him to the living room, where Wagner was waiting. They were about to head out, when suddenly Wagner piped up, "Colonel, I think our story about you taking me hostage would be more believable if there were obvious signs of a struggle."

"What do you mean, Captain?" Hogan asked.

"Well, sir, I was thinking that I should have some kind of mark on me, to make it appear that you subdued me with force."

"Wagner, are you suggestin' one of us hit you?" Newkirk replied incredulously.

"That would seem like the best way to do it." Wagner responded matter-of-factly.

Newkirk looked stunned. "Well, I can't hit you, mate! And I doubt the Colonel could lay a hand on…"

Before Newkirk could finish his sentence, Hogan walked up and punched Wagner in the face. The Captain went flying backwards, and, bumping into one of the chairs near the couch, sat down hard.

Newkirk looked at Hogan in complete shock. "Blimey, Colonel! What the bloody 'ell did you do that for?"

"You heard him, Newkirk," Hogan responded, "Someone had to hit him."

"Yeah, but…"

"It's okay, Newkirk," Wagner got up from the chair and shook his head to clear it. "I asked for that. I guess now we're ready to go." He looked at the other two men, a large purple bruise already forming under his left eye.

Newkirk stared at Hogan for a moment like he didn't know him at all. Then he replied, "I guess we are. Unless there's someone else you want to hit, Colonel?" He asked, his voice taking on a note of sarcasm.

Hogan was clearly becoming annoyed. "Did you want to hit him, Newkirk?"

Newkirk dropped his gaze. "No, sir, I didn't. It just…caught me off guard…"

"It caught me off guard, too!" Wagner cut in, smiling. "But then, that's the best way to 'punch someone out' as you Americans put it; isn't it, Colonel?"

"It is," Hogan answered, smiling back. He looked at Newkirk, who nodded in understanding, and flashed a smile of his own. "And now, gentlemen, I think it's time to go." Hogan announced. They took one last look at each other, mentally wishing each other good luck, and then they headed for the door, and out into the darkness beyond.

The night was clear, but the temperature had dropped considerably and there was a strong wind blowing. As they emerged from the warmth of the house, the cold cut right through them, making all three men wish they could turn around and head back inside. Instead, they made their way quietly behind the house, and the three of them worked quickly to remove the branches that Wagner had used to cover the car. When they were done, Wagner got into the driver's side, and Hogan and Newkirk climbed into the back. Wagner started up the car, and they headed for Stalag 13; to a fate as yet unknown.

Wagner's car stopped on the road just outside the Stalag, and the men got out and headed for the emergency entrance to the tunnel. When they got there, they immediately saw Kinch, LeBeau, and Carter waiting for them. So far, so good.

"Is everything set?" Hogan asked his men as they approached.

"All set, Colonel," Carter answered quietly.

"And did you get the information we need?" Hogan looked at Kinch.

"Yeah, Colonel, the Underground was able to get this to us, care of our friendly neighborhood dog truck driver!" Kinch handed Hogan an envelope containing the train schedule and the schematic of the munitions factory that he'd asked for.

Hogan took the envelope and passed it to Wagner. "Good. Now, I want you guys to get back to the barracks, and the three of us are going to head for the front gate." Hogan looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just smiled at Kinch, Carter and LeBeau, and turned to head back to the car, with Wagner and Newkirk following.

When they got to the car they climbed in, and Wagner drove to the main gate, where they were passed through immediately. Wagner pulled up in front of Klink's office and exited the car, then took out his gun and opened the door to the back seat, pointing it at his prisoners and ordering them to get out. They complied, a look of defeat on both their faces, and then all three men heard a shout, and turned their heads to see Klink coming towards them from his quarters, Schultz in tow.

"Colonel Hogan!" Klink called out as he neared the group, "I see you and Corporal Newkirk are back; and Captain Wagner, too," he said, glancing at all of them. "Would you mind telling me where you three have been all this time?"

Just then General Burkhalter appeared in front of the guest quarters, and, spotting the cluster of men in front of Klink's office, made his way over to them. "Klink, what is going on, here?" He shouted.

"General, I was just about to find out," Klink replied nervously.

Suddenly there was an explosion off in the distance, coming from the direction of Hammelburg. The fire briefly lit up the sky, and the noise that followed a few seconds later was deafening. When the sound of the blast had stopped reverberating through the compound, Klink exclaimed instinctively, "What was that?"

"Sounded like a factory blowing up, Kommandant," Hogan answered calmly.

Burkhalter looked irritated. "I think we will discuss this in your office, Klink," he said. "Have your guards search the prisoners, and then you, Captain," he looked at Wagner, "Will bring them into the office to join us." He turned towards the building and then stopped, looking back at Klink. "Oh, and send someone to locate Major Hochstetter."

As Burkhalter climbed up the stairs, Klink turned to Schultz. "Well, don't just stand there, Dummkopf! Search the prisoners, and then go find Major Hochstetter!"

Schultz frisked Hogan and Newkirk, and didn't find anything on them. As soon as he left to try to locate Hochstetter, Newkirk sidled up to Wagner and snatched the envelope from the Captain's pocket, and slipped it into his own. He gave Wagner a wink, and the three of them headed up to Klink's office.

* * *

Schmidt was pacing nervously back and forth in the forest, while he waited for his anonymous friend to show up. He checked his watch for the hundredth time; it was just now 10:00 p.m. Suddenly the munitions factory about a mile from his position exploded into a huge ball of fire, startling him so badly that he dove to the ground and threw his arms over his head. After a few moments he got up and looked toward where the factory had been; it was engulfed in flames. As he watched it burn, he came to the conclusion that he didn't like being out here, and he didn't think his 'friend' was going to show up, after all. So he did the only sensible thing he could think of…he high-tailed it out of there and ran back to camp.

* * * * * *

Two Underground agents were hiding in some brush about a mile east of the munitions factory. They'd been told to wait for Private Schmidt to show up, and then grab him when he did, and bring him to the rendezvous point that had been set up; where some other agents would get the Private to England. The two men had arrived early, and had been waiting for about a half-hour, when they saw the factory blow up, right on time. They waited and waited, but still there was no sign of Schmidt. Finally they decided that he wasn't going to show up, so they left their hiding place and headed to the rendezvous point to inform the agents who were waiting for them.

* * *

Carter was watching from the door to the barracks when Wagner's car entered the camp, and saw the explosion a few minutes later. He mentally congratulated himself, and then informed Kinch that Burkhalter and Klink had gone into Klink's office, and Wagner, Newkirk, and Colonel Hogan were heading there, themselves. Kinch went into Hogan's quarters and plugged in the coffee pot, while LeBeau and Carter joined him.

When everyone had crammed into Klink's office, Burkhalter, who was seated at the Kommandant's desk, spoke first.

"Now, I want to know what happened. Hogan, how did you and Corporal Newkirk escape from Gestapo Headquarters? And you, Captain Wagner, what is your part in all this?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Major Hochstetter, General?" Hogan piped up, "After all, it's his party, too."

"This is not a party, Hogan, this is serious business!"

Hogan's eyes widened in surprise. "It's not a party? And here I thought we were celebrating that factory blowing up!"

"Hogan!" Burkhalter yelled, "I want to know what happened right now!"

Just then the door to Klink's office opened, and Hochstetter stormed in. "General, I hope you weren't planning on starting without me," he said, trying to sound pleasant, and failing miserably.

"As a matter of fact, Major, you're right on time," Burkhalter replied. "Now, Hogan, I will ask you one more time. What happened?"

"Well you see, General," Hogan began, walking around to the other side of Hochstetter, trying to put the Major between himself and Newkirk, "When the fire started and everyone was trying to get out, Captain Wagner here was leading us to safety." Hogan moved closer to Hochstetter, causing him to subconsciously side-step away from the Colonel, and closer to Newkirk. "When we got outside," Hogan continued, "I overpowered him, as you can see," he pointed to the black eye Wagner was sporting, "And Newkirk and I made our escape." He took another step toward Hochstetter, moving him another step closer to Newkirk.

"Then, what happened to you, Captain?" Hochstetter now moved over to stand in front of Wagner.

Hogan glanced at Newkirk, shooting him a look that said, "Well?"

Newkirk looked back, answering him with an almost imperceptible shake of his head, indicating, "Not yet."

"We took him prisoner, Major," Hogan answered, trying to bring Hochstetter back over to him, so he could again try to maneuver him close enough to Newkirk to give the corporal a chance to slip the envelope into his pocket. "We figured we could use him to get out of the country. But he got his gun away from me when I wasn't looking, and brought us back here."

The ploy worked; Hochstetter did indeed start walking back over to Hogan. As he was passing in front of Newkirk, the Englishman reached, unnoticed, into his pocket, and started to pull the envelope out, intending to slip it into the Major's pocket, when suddenly the door burst open, and there stood Private Schmidt!


	12. A Change in Plans

All eyes locked on the young man standing in the doorway to Klink's office. A silence fell over the room for a brief moment, and then Klink shouted, "Private Schmidt! What are you doing here?"

Across the compound, Kinch, Carter and LeBeau were huddled around the coffee pot in Hogan's quarters, listening in on the conversation taking place in Klink's office, when they heard the Kommandant's shout.

Kinch snapped his head up and looked at the other two men in the room, his eyes widening in surprise. "What's Schmidt doing in there?" he exclaimed incredulously, "Why didn't the Underground pick him up?"

"Carter, are you sure he read the letter?" LeBeau asked, looking suspiciously at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Carter replied, "I saw him with my own eyes!"

Kinch suddenly felt a shudder go through him. "What exactly did you write in that letter, Carter?"

"Just what the Colonel said to write…that Schmidt was supposed to meet with an anonymous friend who would give him information on who's doing all the sabotage around here, that he was to meet the 'friend' at 2200 hours, one mile west of the munitions factory, that he was to come alone, and…"

"Hold it," Kinch interrupted him, "Did you say one mile west of the factory?"

"Yeah, Kinch, that's what I wrote. One mile west of the factory."

Kinch sighed in frustration. "That was supposed to be one mile east of the factory!"

Carter looked first at Kinch, and then over at LeBeau, and knew he was in trouble. "Well," he said, the glares from the two men making him wish he could suddenly become invisible, "I guess that's why the Underground didn't find him."

* * *

Hogan, Newkirk and Wagner couldn't have been more shocked if they'd seen Hitler himself standing there. Hogan glanced at Newkirk and, without any more than a gleam in his eye, told him there was a change in plans. Newkirk understood immediately, and nodded imperceptibly. Then Hogan looked at Wagner, and tried to communicate the same thing, but the Captain still looked confused. He wasn't as skilled at picking up Hogan's non-verbal communications.

"Well, Private? What are you doing here?" Klink asked again.

As Schmidt's eyes swept the room, he couldn't help feeling more than a little intimidated. "Kommandant, General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter, I have to report…"

"Well, don't just stand there in the doorway, come on in…there's plenty of room!" Hogan walked over and put his arm around the Private, guiding him further into Klink's office. As he brought him near Newkirk, the corporal unobtrusively stuck his foot out, causing Schmidt to stumble.

Newkirk quickly caught Schmidt, and was rather surprised when Wagner reached out to steady the Private as well. They got Schmidt back on his feet, and Newkirk asked, "You all right, mate? You almost took a nasty fall there, didn't you?"

Hogan once again glanced at Newkirk, and the twinkle in the corporal's eye was all he needed to see.

"That's enough!" General Burkhalter was becoming thoroughly frustrated by now. "Private Schmidt, what is it you wish to report? And it better be important…you've interrupted a very serious investigation that I am conducting here."

Schmidt was obviously rattled, but he cleared his throat, and stated in his bravest voice, "Herr General, I was near the munitions factory outside of Hammelburg earlier this evening. I was there to meet an informant who said he would give me proof of the saboteurs in the area. But then the factory exploded, and the informant never showed up."

"An informant?" Hochstetter yelled, causing the occupants of the room to wince, "You went out to meet an informant? Why was I not notified? Who is this informant? I want his name, Schmidt!"

"I…I don't know his name, Herr Major, he just said he was a friend…"

Hogan, who had been waiting for the right moment to butt in, now interrupted. "Say, aren't you the guard that thought you heard me outside the camp the other night when that train blew up?" he asked.

"Come to think of it," Wagner spoke up, "You're the guard I saw coming out of Major Hochstetter's office, just before I discovered it was on fire."

"And you just happened to be out by the factory this evening when it exploded," Hogan added, "That's quite a coincidence, I'd say."

Hochstetter was now eyeing Schmidt suspiciously. "Ja, that is quite a coincidence. How do you explain all that, Private Schmidt?"

Schmidt's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Herr Major, everything I've told you is true! Here," he reached into his pocket, "I still have the letter that I received from the informant…see for yourself!" He pulled out an envelope, and then just stared at it curiously, like he'd never seen it before.

"Give me that!" Hochstetter grabbed it from him, and tore it open. When he'd unfolded the two papers inside and examined them, he held up the first one and exclaimed, "This is a schedule for that train that blew up," then he raised the other one, "And this is a diagram of a factory…"

"No doubt the one that exploded earlier this evening, Major," Hogan cut in.

Burkhalter leaned forward over the desk, reaching out his hand. "Let me see those papers, Major," he said.

Hochstetter handed the papers over to the General, and then turned his attention back to the private. "What you are doing with those papers, Schmidt?"

"Those aren't mine, Herr Major!" Schmidt replied, visibly shaking by now. "I know I have the letter I mentioned right here," he reached into his other pocket, but it was empty.

Hogan glanced over at Newkirk, who shrugged his shoulders slightly. Then they both looked over at Wagner, who just smiled briefly at them and discreetly patted his pocket. Hogan's expression showed a mixture of surprise and relief, while Newkirk couldn't have looked prouder.

Burkhalter leaned back in Klink's chair. "Major Hochstetter," he replied smugly, "I think you have just found your saboteur."

Schmidt looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. "What?" he squeaked out, "General, no, I could never…"

"I think you're right, General," Hochstetter replied.

"Private Schmidt, how could you?" Klink had been watching the entire scene taking place before him. Now he finally got a chance to add his two cents to the situation.

"But, I didn't…" Schmidt replied, still trying desperately to defend himself.

Hochstetter grabbed Schmidt's arm, and started leading him toward the door. "I think we'll discuss this at Gestapo Headquarters," he told the flabbergasted Private, "And since you burned down my office, I'll be taking you to the Headquarters in Berlin!"

As Schmidt was being led away by Hochstetter, he cried out, "No, there's been a mistake…I'm innocent!"

Hogan looked at Burkhalter. "That's what they all say," he quipped.

Burkhalter scowled. "Colonel Hogan, you and Corporal Newkirk are still in a great deal of trouble. You struck a Gestapo officer and held him hostage."

"With all due respect, General," Wagner stepped forward, "I would prefer to just go back to work, and forget this ever happened. I'm still mourning the death of my father, you see. And the SS is still trying to discover his killer. I'd rather not have to contend with this, also. Besides, Stalag 13 is the toughest POW camp in all of Germany, from what I've been told. I'm sure Colonel Klink can see to a suitable punishment for these men."

Burkhalter appeared to be contemplating Wagner's proposal. "Very well, Captain," he said at last, "I will honor your request, but I think you are letting these men off too easy." He stood up from the chair and headed for the door. When he got there he turned and looked at the Kommandant. "Klink, the prisoners are your responsibility. I'm going back to Berlin, and I consider this matter closed."

Klink couldn't hide the elation emanating from his face. "Yes, Herr General," he responded, "And may I say, sir…"

"No you may not! Good night, Klink." Burkhalter turned and left, not even waiting for a reply.

When the General had left, Klink looked at Hogan, his facial expression now changing to anger. "Hogan! You and Newkirk are going to be severely punished for all the trouble you've caused!"

"Thirty days in the cooler, sir?" Hogan replied.

"Thirty days in the cooler!" Klink shouted, and then walked over to the door and glanced around the outer office. "Now where did Sergeant Schultz get to?"

"Colonel Klink," Wagner said, "I believe he's still outside. Since I'm on my way out, myself, I'd be happy to take these prisoners with me, and deliver them to Sergeant Schultz."

Klink looked at him gratefully. "Why, thank you, Captain Wagner."

Wagner smiled. "Not at all, Colonel." Then he gestured to Hogan and Newkirk menacingly with his gun. "All right, you heard the Kommandant, let's go. And no tricks this time."

Hogan and Newkirk went first, followed by Wagner, who kept his gun trained on the men in front of him. He marched them out of the building, down the stairs, and over by his car, which was still parked nearby. Then he lowered the gun as they turned to face him.

Newkirk couldn't hold back any longer. "Wagner, that was brilliant, mate! You got that letter out of Schmidt's pocket like a professional, you did!" He was smiling from ear to ear.

"It looks like all that practice paid off, Newkirk," Wagner answered, smiling back. Then his smile faded. "I'm sorry you two have to spend thirty days in the cooler."

"Oh, don't worry, mate," Newkirk reassured him, "The Colonel 'ere will 'ave us out in a day or two, won't you, sir?" He glanced over at Hogan.

Hogan smiled. "I'm sure gonna try. Being locked up with you for thirty days, Newkirk, is not my idea of fun."

All three men chuckled. Then Wagner looked at Hogan and said, "It's been quite an adventure working with you, Colonel. And if you need me again, you know where to find me. Only, don't make it too soon, Ja?"

"I'll see what I can do," Hogan answered, his eyes radiating respect and gratitude, and more than a hint of amusement.

Wagner then turned to Newkirk. "It was great seeing you again, Newkirk," he smiled at him.

"You too, mate," Newkirk grinned. "And, thanks."

Wagner just nodded. Then he looked up and saw Schultz heading in their direction, and said, "It looks like your escort's here…that means it's time for me to leave." He turned and started to head for his car, when he heard Newkirk call out to him.

"Wagner, don't wait too long to tell Ingrid 'ow you feel about her!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Wagner called back, and then he got into his car and left.

Schultz caught up to Hogan and Newkirk, looking thoroughly confused. "Why are you both standing outside here by yourselves, Colonel Hogan?"

"Just waiting for you, Schultz," Hogan told him. "You're supposed to take us to the cooler."

Schultz shook his head. "Nobody tells me anything!" he exclaimed, and then led them away.

* * *

It wasn't long after Hogan and Newkirk had been put in the cell, that the large cement block covering the secret entrance to the tunnels was moved, and Kinch, Carter and LeBeau climbed through the opening. Kinch was the first to speak.

"Glad to see you and Newkirk back, Colonel," he said.

"Glad to be back, Kinch," Hogan answered, "Although, I'd sure like to know how Schmidt happened to show up tonight."

Kinch looked over at Carter. "Would you like to tell the Colonel how that happened, Andrew?"

Carter gulped, and then proceeded to tell Hogan and Newkirk the error he'd made, finding no shortage of words to do so. At last he finished his tale, and ended with, "I'm really sorry, Colonel, I promise it will never happen again."

Hogan at first looked angry, but then his expression softened and he replied, "It's all right, Carter. It could have happened to anyone."

"But you didn't get to frame Hochstetter, like you planned."

"It might work out better this way. I have a funny feeling that Hochstetter would have beaten the rap eventually, and then he'd never leave us alone!" Hogan flashed Carter a grin.

Just then they heard the outer door to the cooler open. Hogan looked at his men and said, "That's probably one of the guards coming to check on us. You guys better get going."

Kinch, LeBeau and Carter scrambled out of the cell, LeBeau promising to bring them breakfast in the morning. The guard arrived and, after having a look around, was satisfied. As he left, Newkirk let out a huge sigh.

"Something wrong, Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"Colonel, why is it, whenever I 'ave contact with Wagner, I always end up in the cooler?"

Hogan walked over to Newkirk and clapped him on the shoulder. "Would you rather still be at Gestapo Headquarters?" he said, and then grinned. "Besides, I ended up in the cooler, too, you know."

"Yes, sir, you did. After having contact with Wagner."

Hogan opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly it hit him; Newkirk was right!

The End


End file.
